


Congratulations!

by faux_salvation



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blood, Breeding, Coercion, Corruption, Dacryphilia, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Degradation, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Feminization, Humiliation, Jaehyun is 19, Jisung is 14 in this, Kinda, M/M, Manhandling, Manipulation, Mind Break, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Consensual Touching, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Sadism, Size Difference, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26609020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faux_salvation/pseuds/faux_salvation
Summary: The new subunit of NCT Dream has just been announced and the members are estatic! All of them have worked so hard toward their debut and now it's finally within their sights!orThe one where Jaehyun rapes Jisung the day the members of NCT Dream are announced
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Park Jisung
Comments: 62
Kudos: 152





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this story was inspired by some of the concepts that @ineunbin on twitter wrote, absolutely check him out if you enjoy the story! he was super kind and let me use some of his ideas and just generally writes really well!  
> -  
> it goes without saying but this is a fictional story. none of the contents of it are based in reality and none of the events that take place in it are to be condoned. sexual assault is absolutely abhorrent in real life and rapists deserve the death penalty, but this is a work of fiction and does not reflect my real life views of these actions or the people depicted within. if you are unable to make the distinction between fiction and reality, please do not read. any negative comments will be deleted.

For a 14-year-old, Jisung was doing pretty well for himself. Having a job while in school is hardly an easy feat for anyone, but Jisung was somehow managing all his classes while simultaneously undergoing the rigorous training required to debut as an idol. He was either studying or training from the minute he woke up until the minute he collapsed in his bed every night, but because of that dedication and the long hours he forced his exhausted body to put into his work, he was managing to keep on top of his schooling while also seeing improvements in his dance. He worked himself to the bone, but it was worth it. He was able to fall asleep every night feeling proud of himself and the work he had completed during the day, and he told himself, as he drifted off to sleep, that that feeling was better than resting. 

The other members of the SM Rookies also seemed to be pretty proud of him, if the endless stream of compliments he received every day was anything to go by. Sure, most of them were just calling him cute, but every now and then he would receive cheers and words of excited praise from the others when he did a difficult move right for the first time, or when he would be caught practising in the waiting room. He tried not to look too happy when he received those encouraging words, but when he was alone he would think back to those times and blush. He strived to make the people around him proud, and although he had yet to hear those exact words from any of the staff or other trainees, he would take everything he could get. In that regard, he was a little glad that he was the youngest trainee that had joined because it meant that the others had all the more reason to baby him.

Truly, Jisung’s life was going very well. He had parents that loved and supported him, the other trainees he practised with were all kind, and he was building a fanbase for himself through the shows he would participate in with them. He was happy. He was doing well.

That was, until the day he was told he would be debuting as a member of a new unit of NCT. He would be debuting with other trainees that he had already spent a few years practising alongside, and he was absolutely ecstatic. He called his Mum as soon as he heard the news, and although neither of them would easily admit it, they both cried joyous tears at the thought of what lay ahead. Both of them imagined sold-out venues, hit songs, adoring fans, and memories that would last a lifetime. Neither of them was wrong, per se, but they hadn’t been imagining quite what some of those memories would be.

Jisung got off the phone with his mother and breathed a shaky breath, trying to calm the excitement in his bones and stop the tears from flowing. He hadn’t even bothered to turn the light on in the room he was in, having snuck away from the other hyped, but ever-so-slightly overbearing trainees, and he took a moment to appreciate the chill in the air and the echo of his breathing in the otherwise empty room. He was just wiping the last of the tears out of his eyes when the door to the practice room was flung open. Expecting that it was one of the other newly-announced Dream members, Jisung plastered a grin on his face and turned toward the door, only to falter slightly when he saw who it was. Jaehyun was standing in the entrance, backlit by the light in the hallway behind him, peering into the darkness.

When Jaehyun’s eyes landed on Jisung he grinned, dimples creating dark shadows on his already dim face before he switched on the light and sauntered over to Jisung.

“Hey! What’re you doing hiding away in here? You should be celebrating with the others, no?” He chastised lightly, but the lingering dent of his dimples in his cheeks showed that Jaehyun wasn’t actually angry. Still, Jisung stammered slightly when he replied. For some reason, Jaehyun had always seemed a little intimidating, a little too willing to manhandle him, perhaps, but Jisung tried his best not to let that silly little feeling make things awkward between the two of them.

“Ah… Yeah, uh, sorry Hyung, I was just… M-my Mum, uh, calling my Mum.” Jisung had hoped that he could use excitement as an excuse for the shakiness in his voice, but Jaehyun saw right through him.

“Have you been crying?” Jaehyun asked bluntly, looking incredulously down at Jisung’s face. The redness around Jisung’s nose and the slight wateriness in his eyes betrayed him, his cheeks flushing as he tried to come up with an excuse. While he enjoyed the praise that came with being the youngest, he hated being treated like, or seen as, a baby. Too bad Jaehyun didn’t realise, or maybe just didn’t care, what Jisung liked or disliked.

He flung an arm around Jisung’s shoulders and pulled him into a crushing hug, forcing Jisung’s face into his chest. Jisung squirmed slightly but quickly found himself becoming more and more embarrassed when he realised that he wasn’t strong enough to break out of Jaehyun’s grip. He was patting Jisung on the head as he wriggled about, seemingly oblivious to Jisung’s obvious desire to be let go of.

“Awww, Jisung! Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone!” His Hyung cooed, roughly tousling his hair. “Your secret is safe with me!” He declared before finally opening his arms and letting a very flustered Jisung go.

Jisung frantically tried to pat his hair back into place and wipe away the tears that were brimming around his eyes. God, Jaehyun was really strong. Jisung wondered where he found the time to work out amidst their busy schedules. Jisung barely had time to eat, let alone go to the gym. Maybe Jaehyun was less busy because he had already debuted? No, that didn’t make sense… Maybe it was because he had already finished school? Jisun’s thoughts were interrupted by Jaehyun clearing his throat.

“Jisung.” Jisung found himself feeling weirdly nervous, although nothing was wrong. Yet.

“Yes, Hyung?”

“Say thank you.” It felt like Jaehyun’s eyes had started boring into the top of Jisung’s head.

“...Sorry?”

“Say thank you. Hyung said he was going to keep your secret and not tell the others that you shut yourself away in a dark room so you could cry like a little baby over getting your first job. You should say thank you, shouldn’t you?” Jaehyun said slowly, his face stern as if he was explaining a simple concept to a dumb child.

Jisung’s mouth dropped open in surprise. Jaehyun had never spoken to him like that before. No one had. He wanted to tell Jaehyun that he wasn’t a crybaby, that he had just become emotional after talking to his Mum, but then he remembered just how very strong Jaehyun’s arms were, and couldn’t find it in him to argue back.

“Yes, I should Hyung. Thank you, Hyung.” He said softly, not meeting Jaehyun’s eyes. Immediately upon hearing the words, Jaehyum beamed, and Jisung felt himself letting out a breath he hadn’t realised he was holding. He much preferred it when Jaehyun looked at him with a smile.

“You know, I was actually coming to find you so I could invite you to the company dinner the staff are holding for you lot to celebrate your debut. All the other trainees are invited too. They were thinking of having a barbecue.” Jaehyun explained. “They were planning on heading out pretty soon, but if you’re too busy crying to come then I’ll just let them know.” Jaehyun was smiling as he spoke, but the words were still cutting to Jisung. He shook his head quickly.

“No, no, I want to go too. That sounds fun!” He forced himself to sound excited, but he also knew he had some science homework he needed to complete, as well as some maths. He also needed to find time to practice for their upcoming performance and-

His thoughts were once again cut off by Jaehyun.

“Great, let’s go!” He slung his arm around Jisung’s shoulders once more and dragged him away from the quiet comfort of the practice room and into the loud excitement of the rest of the world.

The company dinner was nice and Jisung was having a good time. Sitting between Donghyuk and Chenle, Jisung felt content as he munched away at the food in front of him. The managers were talking to the NCT U members, and they all laughed from time to time, making the already warm restaurant feel even cosier. Jisung had all but forgotten about his earlier encounter, and he found himself chuckling at a dad joke Jaehyun made about the food as the others groaned and rolled their eyes. 

Just as Jisung was reaching for another piece of meat, he felt his phone start vibrating in his pocket. Now, Jisung was a teenager, and a clever one at that, but there were some areas in which he was a little... Underdeveloped. He knew that when he felt emotional at weird times it was because of something called hormones. He also knew that sometimes, hormones would make his body do things he didn’t want it to, like his voice cracking when he sang, or how he was starting to get body hair in weird places, like his armpits. He also knew that sometimes, those hormones would make his pee pee feel funny.

The few seconds of vibration from his phone in his pocket was enough to make that happen. Jisung panicked. Every other time his pee pee had felt like this, he had been alone and able to fix it by ignoring it by focusing on boring homework. He didn’t know any other way he could react in that situation, he just assumed that, like a voice crack, it would fix itself soon. 

In theory, it would be easy to ignore it again this time, but the only problem with that brilliant plan was that the shock of the vibrations had caused Jisung to all but jump out of his seat, attracting everyone’s attention. He fumbled with his words for a minute before stammering “Bathroom” and quickly walking away from the table, ears and neck suddenly red. 

No one noticed the small bulge in his pants, or how he frantically grabbed his phone out of his pocket to stop the vibrations as he hurried away. No one, that was, except Jaehyun. Someone at the table made a joke, and everyone else turned their attention back to the meal, but Jaehyun’s gaze lingered on the back of the mortified boy’s neck as he fled the scene.

The phone call had been Jisung’s older brother, wanting to congratulate him after having heard the news of his upcoming debut. Jisung was happy to hear the compliments and grinned as he listened to his brother go on about how he “always knew Jisung was destined to be an entertainer, ever since he starred on that Chinese tv show when he was younger”. Jisung tried to argue that he was just an extra, but his brother was having none of it. The playful bickering and general warmth of his brother’s words were almost enough for Jisung to forget about his pee pee feeling funny, but the call ended all too soon and Jisung was still left with a weird hardness in his pants.

Right as Jisung reached into his underwear to try and move it into a more comfortable position, the bathroom door opened and suddenly Jisung was face to face with Jaehyun. For a second, Jisung froze, hand in his pants. Jaehyun’s eyes flicked down and his eyebrows raised as he saw what was going on. Jisung ripped his hand out like it burned, but the damage was already done. Jaehyun had seen.

Jisung’s eyes immediately welled up with tears as he tried to fight down the utter humiliation and panic that was flooding through him, reaching desperately out to Jaehyun as if physical touch could help to explain the situation. Jaehyun recoiled back from him in disgust, staring at the hand that had been in Jisung’s pants like it was infectious.

“I wasn’t! I didn’t- I was just trying to adjust it, I wasn’t touching it, I didn’t-” Jisung said frantically, not even caring about the tears falling from his eyes, just desperate to make his Hyung understand that he hadn’t left the dinner party just so he could touch his pee pee. He had learned in school that playing with it was a sin, and although he wasn’t particularly religious, the thought of sinning, let alone being caught doing it, scared him. “I just- My brother called so I was talking to him, but it was- it was feeling really uncomfortable so I- I just wanted to adjust it, I wasn’t playing with it, I just needed to, needed to adjust, I-” 

Jisung looked up for a second though his panic and caught a glimpse of Jaehyun. He was staring at Jisung, his expression blank.

“You were on the phone with your brother and it made you hard?” He said, staring at Jisung like he had just grown another head.

“No!” Jisung wailed, trying and failing to stop the tears from streaming down his cheeks. He went to wipe his face but was stopped by Jaehyun’s gripping firmly onto his wrist.

“Wash your fucking hands first, Jesus Christ.” He said and, once again, he sounded like he was talking to a child, his expression remaining unreadable. Jisung felt another sob rack through his body but he followed the order, shoulders shaking as he quickly cleaned his hands under the cold water. 

“I really wasn’t touching it, Hyung, I wasn’t,” Jisung said quietly, after a pause. “It got uncomfy because of the vibrations from my phone and I was- I was- I was just adjusting it, I swear.” His voice cracked as he spoke and there were still tears rolling down his cheeks but it was the best explanation he could offer at the moment.

Jaehyun sighed. “Everyone jacks off, Jisung. It’s not a big deal, but you really need to learn to lock the door if you’re gonna be doing that in public. You don’t have to be embarrassed though, it’s just me.”

While Jisung was slightly comforted by his Hyung’s words, he didn’t quite understand what he meant. “Jack off…? Hyung, what does that mean?” He asked softly as he wiped his eyes.

Jaehyun seemed slightly taken aback by the question. “Jack off. Like, you know, masturbate.” Jisung just stared at him, confusion written all over his face. “You know, when you…” Jaehyun made a crude hand gesture, pumping the air a couple of times before opening his hand with a flick of the wrist, as if that was supposed to clear it up. Jisung just continued to look at him with wide eyes.

“Oh my fucking god, do they not teach you about that in school? Didn’t your parents ever teach you that? No?” Jaehyun asked, sounding oddly entertained. “Do you even know what an orgasm is?” Jisung shook his head slowly, feeling very dumb for not being able to answer his Hyung’s questions. 

“What about sex? Have you learnt about that?” Jisung nodded, his teacher had talked to the class about sex a couple of years ago! “Yeah? What do you know about it?” Jisung faltered slightly before responding.

“Um, it’s when a man and a woman, uh,” he glanced up at Jaehyun, who just raised his eyebrows in response. “The man puts his, uh, his pee pee, into the woman’s… Vergina? Virginia?” He paused for a second, trying to figure out if that sounded right. He thought he had heard that word before, so he went with it. Jaehyun scoffed. “And that’s- that’s uhh, that’s it. Sex. And then once they do that, the woman might get pregnant if her eggs are touched by the... By the… The pee.” He trailed off slightly, not quite sure of his answer. He hadn’t done any revision of this for a long time and he knew that what he had said was almost certainly incorrect. 

“Jesus fucking christ.” Jaehyun rubbed his temples as though he suddenly had a headache. He sighed again, then, with a weird smile playing at the corners of his mouth, he asked: “Is it still hard?”

Jisung shifted a little, uncomfortable. It didn’t really feel normal again, but it wasn’t as bad as it was before. “A little bit,” he answered honestly, blush still staining his neck and ears.

“Alright. I’ll tell the managers you aren’t feeling good and I can take you back to the dorms.” Jaehyun said, turning toward the door. Jisung quickly reached out and grabbed onto the back of his shirt.

“No, Hyung, it’s alright! It’ll go away soon, I think.”

“Yeah, but even if it does, how are you going to explain why you were in the bathroom for so long, huh? Everyone’s going to think you’ve been sick anyway, so you might as well just go home. You wouldn’t want to make them worry, would you?” Jaehyun said, his voice dripping with something Jisung couldn’t quite identify, but he knew it wasn’t good. Even so, Jisung supposed that Jaehyun’s logic made sense. He wasn’t tired yet, but if he went home he figured he might be able to catch up on some of his school work so he nodded slowly.

“Ok Hyung… I’ll go back to the dorms then.” 

Jaehyun nodded sympathetically. “Yeah, you will. You’re tired, aren’t you?” 

Jisung wasn’t, but he just didn’t have it in him to argue. He wanted the interaction with Jaehyun to finish, so he just nodded once more. Jaehyun, however, had a different plan. 

“Oh, poor little baby,” he cooed, grabbing Jisung’s jaw and squeezing his cheeks to tilt his head up so Jisung had no choice but to look him in the eye. Jisung squirmed. He hated how Jaehyun had to bend over in order to match his eye line, but even more than that, he hated being called a baby. If Jisung was just a little taller, a little stronger, a little older, maybe Jaehyun wouldn’t be so intimidating. 

It was times like these that Jisung became painfully aware of their age difference. Jaehyun pouting as he spoke to him hardly helped. “I’m sorry baby, we should have known you’re too small to be up so late. You just want to go back to the dorms and rest, don’t you? You don’t want to listen to all the boring grown-up talk, do you?”

Jisung squirmed some more and tried to pull Jaehyun’s hand away from his face, but once again, Jaehyun effortlessly overpowered him. Jisung was humiliated, shocked that Jaehyun was even speaking to him like that, but he once again conceded, this time out of fear that Jaehyun may use his impressive strength for something more violent than a hug or a grabbed face if he didn’t obey.

“Answer me.” The order was sudden, but not unexpected. Jisung gulped.

“Yes Hyung, you’re right.” Jisung said, his words slightly distorted because of the vice-like grip on his cheeks, pushing his lips into a pout.

“Good boy.” Jaehyun released his grip on Jisung’s face, watching as he reached up to rub his cheeks in the spots where Jaehyun had squeezed. Despite how intimidated, humiliated and just downright scared Jisung felt, he couldn’t help but notice his pee pee react to the praise. He could feel it get a little harder again and he couldn’t understand why. He desperately hoped Jaehyun couldn’t tell. Jaehyun could, the new layer of blush staining Jisung’s cheeks and the way he shifted his hips gave it away, but he didn’t mention it. He just grabbed Jisung’s wrist again and pulled him back into the restaurant, ignoring the indignant yelp Jisung let out as he was dragged along.

After Jaehyun told the managers that Jisung had been feeling unwell, the two said goodnight to the others and exited the warm hustle and bustle of the meeting, the cold night air greeting them as they walked outside. Jaehyun had graciously offered to drive Jisung back to the dorms, and the managers had readily agreed to the plan, none of them willing to miss out on dessert. The unlikely pair made the short walk to the company car that Jaehyun had been given the keys for and got settled in for the drive back.

To Jisung’s surprise, Jaehyun spoke up after a few minutes of tense silence.

“Do you want to go somewhere else before going back to the dorms?” Jaehyun asked, his voice calm. Calculated. “I know it must be a little disappointing to not be spending the evening with the others and I want to make it up to you somehow.”

Jisung felt tempted to ask to be returned to the restaurant, but quickly decided against it. He was feeling very wary around Jaehyun now, trying to read into his every movement, every word. Anything to keep him from getting angry again.

“Uhh, I don’t know Hyung. I’m fine with just going back home, thank you.” He replied politely, hoping that he had chosen his words carefully enough to not set Jaehyun off again. He seemed to consider the response for a moment before a smile spread across his face.

“How about we go to my house? You’ve never been before, right? You could meet my parents! I bet they’d be super excited to hear the news about your debut!” Jaehyun said, and Jisung thought about it for a second. After trying and failing to spot any malice in Jaehyun’s words, he agreed to the idea, the thought of having some other adults around was a comforting one. He didn’t really want to be alone with Jaehyun anymore.

The drive took longer than Jisung had been expecting. They left the city lights behind them and drove deeper and deeper into the countryside, away from all the places where Jisung felt safe. He didn’t have time to explore outside the city very often, so he was a little nervous to be going so far away from everything and everyone he knew with only Jaehyun to keep him company.

“Hyung, do you live on a farm?” The question was tentative, testing the waters. Jaehyun responded easily.

“Yeah, my parents grow fruit. Pears, apples, oranges, that kind of stuff.” Jisung felt himself relaxing slightly at the mention of Jaehyun’s parents. He hoped they would be nice.

A few minutes later, Jaehyun flicked on the indicator and turned the car down a long, dark driveway. Jisung peered out the window, trying to see if he could identify any of the trees they were driving past. Jaehyun parked the car next to a quaint, two-story farmhouse and hopped out. Jisung followed in his lead, walking behind him to the front door of the house. Rather than knocking, Jaehyun reached into a flower pot near the door and took a key out of it, unlocking the door and stepping aside to let Jisung enter before him.

Jisung was confused. All the lights were off, there were no noises coming from inside the house, and it didn’t feel like there was a heater on. He shivered. 

“Hyung, where are your parents?” He asked, voice shaking slightly from the cold. Jaehyun fought back a smile. God, Jisung was stupid.

“I don’t know, they must be out.” Jaehyun responded plainly, walking further into the house, turning on lights as he went. He walked into the living room and planted himself on the couch. Jisung stood dumbly in the entranceway. 

“Are we allowed to be here? I mean, if they’re not home, maybe it would be good to head back?” He asked slowly. Jaehyun scoffed.

“Jisung, this is my house. I’m allowed to be here. You’re my guest, so you’re allowed to be here too. Don’t worry about it. Sit.” He replied plainly, the last command said while gesturing to the empty spot on the couch next to him. Jisung obeyed slowly, resting lightly on the edge of the seat and looking around the room. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Jaehyun asked suddenly. Jisung’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“About… About what, Hyung?” 

“Jacking off.” Was the simple reply. Jisung sat in silence for a minute, shocked by how easily his Hyung had said the words. No, Jisung did not want to talk about that. He didn’t even know what it was and he didn’t really want to find out from Jaehyun. He shook his head.

“No.” Then, realising how abrupt that sounded, he quickly added “No, thank you, Hyung.”

“Who will you talk to about it, then?”

“I’m sorry?” There was a pause, then Jisung’s curiosity got the better of him and he said “Should I…? Talk to someone about it, I mean?”

Jaehyun nodded. “If you haven’t learnt about it yet, then you should really ask someone to explain it. I bet you’re feeling really frustrated.”

“No...? I’m not frustrated, Hyung, I’m just... Just a little bit confused. I don’t.. Don’t know what ‘jacking off’ means.” He made air quotes around the words, voice soft and shy. 

“Well, judging by how little you know about sex, maybe it would be better to show you want it means instead of explaining.” Jaehyun offered. Jisung’s gaze shot up from the floor to meet his eyes, searching them for any sign of a joke. He didn’t find one and his ears once again turned bright red. He didn’t know exactly what Jaehyun was implying, but he knew it would probably have something to do with his pee pee and that scared him. He wasn’t supposed to touch it, neither was Jaehyun. That would be bad.

“No thank you Hyung, I’m alright, really.” 

“Oh but you’re really not, baby. You need to know these things so you don’t get sick.” Jaehyun had once again adopted the tone of voice used when talking to a child, and that used in combination with the pet name really irked Jisung. Still, he hadn’t known he could get sick if he didn’t “jack off”, and he didn’t want that to happen so he didn’t protest further.

“All the other trainees do it, you know? You’re the only one that doesn’t.” 

Jisung considered the statement for a moment. 

“All of them...? Even Chenle?” Jaehyun could tell from Jisung’s voice that he was starting to get enticed. Honestly, Jaehyun had no idea whether Chenle did or not, and he had no desire to find out. Of course, he wasn’t going to tell Jisung that.

“Yeah, of course he does! I saw him doing it a while ago,” he lied, sounding confident. That seemed to do it, and Jisung sat back on the couch a little more. He was so innocent it hurt. Jaehyun was almost salivating with the prospect of how the night was turning out. He couldn’t believe his luck.

“Isn’t it bad though? My teacher said that playing with your pee pee is a sin.” Jisung said softly. 

“No baby, it’s not bad.” Jaehyun tried not to sound frustrated. “Your teacher was just trying to make sure that you didn’t accidentally do it wrong and hurt yourself. Besides, playing with it and jacking off are different.”

“Oh... Really?” Jaehyun nodded and offered Jisung a small smile.

“There’s honestly nothing to be scared of, it’s just me. I’ll help you feel good, yeah?” Jisung didn’t have the confidence to say that Jaehyun was exactly what was scaring him at the moment. He didn’t know how “jacking off” would make him feel good, but he was getting curious. And besides, if Chenle did it, then why shouldn’t he?

“You want Hyung to show you?” Jaehyun pressed. Jisung chewed on his lower lip for a second before nodding his head, just a little bit. That was enough for Jaehyun.

“I’ll show you how to jack off, then I’ll teach you about sex, too. You’ve gotta learn about that properly at some point.” He added. Jisung just dipped his head down slightly, a poor imitation of a nod, but that was enough for Jaehyun, who sat forward in his seat and pushed Jisung back slightly, so he was leaning against the backrest of the couch. 

Jisung had expected, hoped, that Jaehyun would go slowly and talk him through what he was doing so Jisung could learn, but instead, Jaehyun just pressed his hand into Jisung’s crotch and started rubbing circles on the front of his pants. Jisung’s pee pee had never felt such direct, intentional touches before, and immediately started to chub up under Jaehyun’s palm. Jaehyun fought back a laugh. It felt fucking tiny. He couldn’t wait to actually see it.

After a little while of rubbing and listening to Jisung’s soft little whines, Jaehyun felt himself also growing hard. It was time to push Jisung a little further once more.

“Jisung.” Jaehyun said, causing the poor boy to jolt, his eyes shooting open as he was distracted from focusing on the slow build of pressure in his pants. “Hyung’s being nice and helping you feel good, shouldn’t you help Hyung out, too?” Jisung’s eyes went wider still but once again, he couldn’t find it in himself to argue. His Hyung was making him feel good, after all. Who was he to deny his Hyung of that same pleasure?

So, while blushing profusely, Jisung placed his hand over the crotch of Jaehyun’s pants. He could feel... something underneath the fabric, but he didn’t quite know what. He tried his best to copy what Jaehyun had been doing earlier, lightly rubbing circles over the big weird bump in Jaehyun’s pants, but it didn’t seem to be having the same effect on him that it had been having on Jisung. Embarrassed and confused, Jisung slowed down, glancing up at Jaehyun. He didn’t look very impressed.

“Look, let me show you how to do it better, ok?” Jaehyun said. Jisung was a little upset that he was unable to replicate the touches that had felt so nice to him, so he nodded in the hopes of being able to do better next time. 

Jaehyun took the nod as permission to undo the button on Jisung’s jeans and pull the fly down. He glanced at Jisung’s face, admiring for a second how absolutely out of his depth Jisung looked, before tugging on the waistband of the pants a little to get them resting below Jisung’s hips. 

Now all that was in between Jaehyun and Jisung’s sweet little untouched cock was the thin layer of Jisung’s underwear. Jaehyun made short work of this, tugging them down. 

Jaehyun had been right. Jisung’s dick was fucking tiny. To make an already beautiful image even prettier, there wasn’t even any hair at the base of it, only smooth, untouched skin that Jaehyun couldn’t wait to get his hands and mouth on.

He paused for a second to admire the view. He then rubbed his hand over Jisungs lower stomach, pushing his shirt up slightly in the process, admiring how small his waist looked in comparison to the hand that was greedily feeling it up. Jisung was still fully hard, his tiny little prick standing up as tall as possible, but it still looked pitiful. Jisung was looking down at his lower half, seemingly in shock. It then occurred to Jaehyun that the boy may have never actually looked at his cock while it was hard before and he bit back a chuckle.

“Is it... Is it supposed to do that?” Jisung asked tentatively, reaching his hand toward his dick. 

“Yeah baby, that's normal. When it does that it means you need to get fucked, otherwise you’ll get sick.” Jaehyun explained kindly. Jisung nodded as though that made sense, hand not quite landing on his cock, rather opting to rest on his hip instead.

“Here, Hyung will help you out.” Jisung suddenly tensed up. It was a lot for him to process all at once and Jaehyun was keen to push him as far as possible. He didn’t know if he would ever get the chance to do this again and he wanted to make the most of this opportunity. “I don’t want to see you get sick before your big debut.” He explained, trying to sound as kind as possible.

Jisung licked his lips, feeling very out of his depth. “What exactly do I have to do to make it go away?” he asked after a moment.

“You just have to listen to Hyung, ok baby? Hyung will help you learn how to jack off and then I’ll fuck you so you feel better. You can consider it a favour.” 

Jisung dumbly nodded. “Alright...” 

“Good boy.” Jaehyun purred, rubbing Jisung’s stomach as though he was petting a dog.

Both the boys watched, shocked, as Jisungs dick twitched at the words, a spot of precum bubbling to the top of his dick. 

Jaehyun couldn’t help but grin. It seemed like praise definitely had an effect on the boy. Jaehyun filed the information away for later reference before finally wrapping his hand around Jisung’s cock.

He quickly realised that his hand was simply far too large to be necessary for the job, and switched to using just two fingers. Jisung instinctively bucked his hips at the sensation of being touched, a whine escaping his throat as he experienced the feeling of a hand, or rather fingers, on his dick for the first time.

Jaehyun started moving his hand, jacking off the tiny cock in short but slow strokes. He made sure to pay attention to the tip, rubbing over it and spreading the precum over the rest of the cock, making the slide of his fingers smoother. Jisung was letting out quiet, breathy moans with every stroke. 

Jaehyun started to speed up slightly once Jisung shut his eyes and tipped his head back. Jaehyun stared at his neck, wanting to ruin the porcelain skin by covering it with deep purple bruises. While watching Jisung's adam's apple bob as he gulped, the sensations quickly becoming too much for him, Jaehyun realized that he really wanted to fuck Jisung’s throat.

Jisung had started to breathe heavily, panting as Jaehyun rubbed his tiny little prick, precum steadily dribbling down from the tip. All of a sudden, Jisung gasped and grabbed Jaehyun’s hand, pulling it away from his dick.

Jaehyun watched as he panted heavily, hips twitching around. “So-Sorry Hyung, I just.. I think I need to go to the bathroom.” He said, words coming out in a rush as he sat forward, clearly about to get up.

“Oh? Why’s that baby? We were having fun.” Jaehyun asked, pushing Jisung’s shoulder back so that he had no choice but to stay seated. Jaehyun had a pretty good idea of why Jisung wanted to leave, but hell if he was going to let that happen.

“I think- I think I need to pee.” Jisung said, his voice laced with embarrassment as he continued to try and get up.

“I’m sure you can hold it, can’t you, baby? Or are you too little to be able to do that, huh?” Jaehyun responded meanly. Jisung gulped and nodded again, allowing Jaehyun to guide him so his back was once again against the couch. He was still scared of upsetting Jaehyun and the strange building sensation he had been feeling in his tummy was quickly lessening now that there was no longer a hand on his pee pee so he figured staying put was his best option. 

“Good boy, baby.”

Jisung’s dick twitched again, but Jaehyun was ready to move on from giving him a handjob. He wanted more.

“Baby boy, now that I’ve shown you how to do it, can you help Hyung feel good, too?” He asked sweetly, watching as Jisung’s eyes flicked down to the crotch of Jaehyun’s pants. Jaehyun easily unbuttoned his jeans and shimmied them down his legs, pulling down his underwear in the process. 

Jisung’s mouth dropped open in shock. The weird lump he had been able to feel in Jaehyun’s pants when he was rubbing over them was… Jaehyun’s pee pee? But it was so big!

“What’s wrong baby?” Jaehyun said, laughter poorly hidden behind a curious facade. “Just take it in your hands like Hyung showed you.”

Jisung gulped. He knew he had to do it otherwise Jaehyun might get mad but it felt wrong. His teacher had never told him about this and he didn’t know if trusting Jaehyun was a good idea or not. He really didn’t want to, but he swallowed his fears and reached his hand out, wrapping it around Jaehyun's dick.

Jaehyun wrapped his hand around the outside of Jisung’s holding it in place as he started moving his hips. Jisung watched in shock as the huge cock pushed in and out of his hand. It felt soft and hard at the same time. A spot of precum made its way to Jaehyun’s tip and he took that as his cue to engage the next step of his plan.

Still holding Jisung’s hand in place, Jaehyun stopped moving his hips and let out a loud sigh. Jisung furrowed his eyebrows as he looked up.

“Is… Is something wrong Hyung?”

“Yeah.” Jisung was shocked by Jaehyun’s blunt honesty. “It just… doesn’t feel very good, baby.”

“Oh.” Came the response. Jisung didn’t know what he had done wrong. All he wanted was to make his Hyung feel good and he was failing. The idea of that upset him way more than it logically should, but still, he wanted to make his Hyung proud. “What- What do I do? To make it feel good, I mean.”

Jaehyun faked another sigh and shrugged slightly. “I’m not sure… Maybe you could try licking it?”

“Licking it?!” Jisung squeaked, absolutely appalled at the idea. Jaehyun nodded.

“Give it a try, baby.” His tone was light but Jisung could tell that it wasn’t a request, but an order. 

Jisung couldn’t think of anything he wanted to do less but Jaehyun was still holding his hand in place so he couldn’t run. The best he could hope for was that Jaehyun wouldn’t hurt him. 

Jisung lent down slightly, the dick in front of him only growing more and more daunting the closer he edged toward it. He really, really didn’t want to put his tongue on it. “Are y- Are you sure Hyung?”

“Of course I’m sure. Lick.” he thrust his hips up as he said it, the tip of his cock hitting Jisung in the chin. Jisung’s head jerked back, every instinct in his body telling him not to let it near his face, but he quickly stilled once Jaehyun spoke again. “Fucking. Lick. It.”

Jisung hastily stuck out his tongue and forced himself, disgusted as he was, to lick Jaehyun’s cock. He just barely touched the head of it with his tongue before pulling back, hoping he had done enough to convince Jaehyun to let him go. He had not.

Jaehyun chuckled lowly but, as much as Jisung would like to believe that laughter is a happy sound, he didn’t sound happy. Before Jisung realised what was happening, Jaehyun’s hand moved, letting go of Jisung’s hand and instead grabbing the back of Jisung’s head, fingers fisting into his hair and holding him in place. Jaehyun’s other hand grabbed the base of his cock and, as Jisung struggled against the hand in his hair, Jaehyun swung his cock toward Jisung’s face and slapped him with it.

Jisung had absolutely no clue what was happening or why his Hyung was doing this to him. All he knew was that his Hyung had just hit him in the face with his pee pee and the liquid that had been coming out of it was now a wet patch on his cheek. He was scared, his scalp hurt from how Jaehyun was tugging on his hair and, with once glance up at his Hyung’s face, he just knew this wasn’t over yet.

Jaehyun hit him with his cock again, then began tapping his cheek with it as he chuckled. “You’re a dumb little bitch, aren’t you? You think you’re so funny when you’re just disrespectful.” 

Jisung tried to shake his head as best as he could. He wasn’t dumb! He told jokes, sure, but he was never disrespectful to his Hyungs! He was a good boy, Jaehyun had said so himself!

Jaehyun, as it were, couldn’t give less of a shit about what Jisung thought. “Open wide.” He said, teeth gritted as he tapped his cock against Jisung’s lips, spreading more precum over them.

Jisung shut his mouth as tightly as he could. No way was that thing going to be put in there! He used his newly freed hands to try and push himself up, away from Jaehyun’s lap, but as he surely should have realised by now, Jaehyun was far too strong. He couldn’t get away.

For a second, Jisung glanced up and made eye contact with Jaehyun. He sneered. Jisung fought back a sob. 

“I- I don’t wanna do this Hyung, I don-” His plea was cut off by Jaehyun seeing his chance and taking it, shoving his dick into Jisung’s virgin mouth and grabbing the back of his head with both hands, not letting him pull away from the intrusion.

Jaehyun didn’t respond to Jisung’s startled cry or the tears that were quickly welling up in his eyes, instead simply saying “If you bite me, I’ll knock your teeth out.” before pushing his cock further into the terrified boy’s mouth.

Jisung gagged. Hard. He had never felt something push against the back of his throat like that before and he began to panic as his body was unable to draw in any oxygen. He slapped his hands against Jaehyun’s thighs, desperate and disgusted, but nothing changed. 

Jaehyun drew his cock part of the way out, giving Jisung a second to breathe through his nose before Jaehyun slammed his hips forward at the same time he yanked Jisung’s head toward his pelvis. Jisung continued to retch and gag, tears streaming down his cheeks and saliva dripping down his chin, as Jaehyun repeatedly forced his cock deep inside the boy's throat.

Jisung tried to scream, to scratch Jaehyun’s hips, to wriggle away but it was futile. Jaehyun’s cock was huge, and Jisung was skewered on the end of it. Jaehyun pulled his hair, yanking Jisung’s head toward his pelvis, watching with glee as Jisung’s nose was squished against his pubes with every violent thrust. He could feel the velvety wetness of Jisung’s throat frantically spasming around his dick as his lungs pleaded for air. Jisung’s struggle led to him falling off the couch, landing with a solid thump on the floor as his legs splayed out behind him and his arms kept trying to push Jaehyun away. 

Jaehyun held Jisung’s head down until he saw him grow red in the face, his frantic scrabbling against Jaehyun’s thighs growing steadily weaker and weaker as the poor boy’s exhausted, violated body slowly welcomed unconsciousness. Jaehyun waited until the last possible moment before releasing Jisung when he was right on the brink of passing out. While he would have loved to choke the boy out, he wanted to keep him awake for this. He wanted Jisung to remember it. 

As Jisung retched and coughed up a combination of saliva and precum, Jaehyun slid off the couch so he was sitting on the floor next to the terrified boy. Jaehyun cooed and stroked Jisung’s back gently as he tried desperately to expel the fluids from his body.

“Oh baby, I’m sorry.” Jaehyun said as gently as he could while biting back an evil grin. “I didn’t know you were too small to handle giving a blowjob yet, I thought you would be big enough by now. I guess I was wrong, huh? Hyung’s sorry, doll. I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

Despite how much Jisung’s throat and scalp were aching, he couldn’t help himself but lean into the hand on his back and the gentle words coming out of Jaehyun’s mouth. Almost without thinking, Jisung rasped out, “too small, Hyung, can’t… Please don-Don’t make me do it again please-” as tears continued to stream down his cheeks. 

Jaehyun swooned. “Of course you don’t have to do it again baby,” he lied. “You were just making Hyung feel so good that he didn’t realise you weren’t having fun. You were being such a good boy, Hyung was so happy.” Jaehyun gently cupped Jisung’s cheek, wiping away some of the tears with the pad of his thumb. 

Jisung’s heart almost skipped a beat. His Hyung had been happy? He had made his Hyung feel good? Even though it had been scary and painful and gross, just hearing that his Hyung had been happy because of him almost made the experience worth it. Jisung gave Jaehyun a small smile, still feeling slightly light-headed after the oxygen deprivation. 

“How about this, baby? How about Hyung licks your little pee pee and makes you feel good and then Hyung will fuck you so you don’t end up getting sick. Would that make up for it, hmm?” Jaehyun asked, still stroking Jisung's cheeks softly with his thumbs. 

Jisung thought about it for a second. He had been scared of Jaehyun before, but now, as Jaehyun carefully stroked his hair and spoke in a gentle voice, Jisung just couldn’t find it in himself to say no. His Hyung was obviously sorry for hurting him, he shouldn’t make him feel bad by rejecting his kind offer. Jisung hummed in agreement, throat hoarse. “Alright Hyung…” 

“Good boy, baby.” Jaehyun purred, pushing Jisung flat down on the floor so that he could slide in between his legs. Jisung had gone soft while being face fucked and Jaehyun wanted to remedy the situation before properly having his way with him.

Jisung was hardly big when he was hard, but when soft, his dick was laughable. Jaehyun held it in place with his fingers before looking at Jisung’s tear-stained face. He felt his own cock twitch but ignored it. Soon he would get to the main event. In the meantime, however, Jaehyun settled for wrapping his lips around the tiny cocklet in front of him and sucking slightly.

Jisung practically caved in on himself when he felt a mouth on his cock for the first time. He yelped and instinctively tried to pull Jaehyun off, the wet warmth was so shocking it felt like being splashed with ice water. Jaehyun simply held down Jisung’s twitching hips and sucked harder. Jisung wasn’t moaning, but he was letting out rushed breaths as he tried to squirm away from the intense feeling.

“Ah Hyu- Hyung! Oh my god, wait a seco- Oh god wait!” He babbled, voice squeaky after the abuse his throat had suffered. Jaehyun knew it felt strange to the inexperienced boy but he could also feel the cock in his mouth quickly grow hard once more. He had no intention of giving the sweet little boy beneath him any relief so he pulled off once he could taste precum on his tongue, instead opting to stroke it while grinning up at Jisung, locking eyes with the flustered boy.

“Feel good baby?” Jisung didn’t respond, instead just huffing out a breath and letting his head fall back on the floor behind him. 

As much as Jaehyun would like to ravage the boy right there on the floor, he could just imagine how sore his knees would become if he had to kneel on the hardwood for an extended period of time, so he decided he would bring the boy to the bed first.

“Baby, how about we go to bed so I can fuck you and we can both be nice and comfy, yeah? Can you get up for me, doll?” He asked patting Jisung’s inner thigh as he pushed himself up off the floor. 

Jisung didn’t seem to register the words, just panting heavily with his eyes tightly shut. He was so overwhelmed by the entire situation he could barely process anything anymore, his legs twitching occasionally as he tried to calm down.

Jaehyun smiled a cold, cruel smile, and leant down to pick the boy up. Jisung ended up being brought to the bedroom in a bridal carry, limp in Jaehyun’s arms as his brain tried desperately to make sense of what was going on. His attempts were in vain though, and he hadn’t been able to figure anything out by the time that Jaehyun deposited him on the bed.

Jisung blinked his eyes open at the sensation of the bedding against his back, wearily taking in his surroundings. The first thing he noticed was Jaehyun standing next to the bed, smiling down at him. Jisung was still scared, but his Hyung knew by now that he was the cause of that fear and he had promised to make it up to Jisung, so he didn’t try to run.

Jaehyun sat on the edge of the bed and stroked up the side of Jisung’s thigh. It was only then that Jisung realised he was somehow completely naked when his Hyung was still fully clothed. He had no idea when his clothes had come off but he did not appreciate the feeling of being so exposed. 

He tried to cover his pee pee with his hands but Jaehyun shifted so he was sitting fully on the bed, grabbing one of Jisung’s ankles and moving it so he was once again seated in between the boy’s legs. He grabbed Jisung’s wrists, pulling them away from his dick and held them down on the sheets next to his hips, leaving him completely exposed once again.

Jisung whined in the back of his throat, still uncomfortable but hoping that Jaehyun would notice now and stop pushing him so far. Jaehyun would not.

“Don’t touch baby, you might hurt yourself, okay? It’s okay if Hyung touches because I know what I’m doing, but you shouldn’t try and do it yourself.” With that, Jaehyun let go of Jisung’s wrists, smiling to himself when Jisung didn’t move them from where they had been positioned on the bed despite his embarrassment.

Jaehyun pushed himself up, leaning over Jisung as he reached into a drawer in the nightstand by the head of the bed. After a brief moment of rummaging around, Jaehyun found what he was looking for, sitting back down on the bed with a bottle of lube in hand. “Do you know what this is, doll?” He asked, taunting the obviously confused boy.

Jisung shook his head.

“This helps things feel better when people fuck, darling.” Jisung didn’t think that sounded too bad. He wanted absolutely nothing to do with Jaehyun anymore, but if he had to learn more from him, then he just hoped it would feel nice. “But the problem is, baby, it only makes you feel good while you fuck. If you use too much, it makes you feel really sore afterwards.” A total lie.

Jisung nodded slowly. “Like a hangover?” He asked tentatively.

“Yeah, just like that, baby!” Jaehyun lied once more with a smile. “So what do you wanna do, doll? Do you want to feel better now and hurt more later? Or do you not want to use it?”

Jisung did not have the mental capacity to process the question. He tried opting for the safest option he could come up with. “Wh- What do people normally do, Hyung?”

Jaehyun hadn’t really been expecting that. Luckily for him, he was quick at coming up with bullshit. “Well baby, it depends. If people are just having a one night stand, they normally use it. If they’re in a relationship then they usually don’t.” 

“What.. What are we, Hyung?”

Jaehyun considered it for a second. He had no interest in dating Jisung, but he really wouldn’t mind fucking him again in the future. “We’re neither, baby.” He responded. “We’re just gonna fuck. There doesn’t need to be a label.”

Jisung’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion at this. That... Did not help him decide if he wanted to use the weird stuff in the bottle or not. Jaehyun could tell he was stumped, and graciously decided to offer him a third option.

“You know what, how about we don’t do either? We could use spit instead.” Silence. Jisung’s mouth dropped open in shock. He… Had not been expecting that. “Look, baby, I wasn’t going to suggest this at first, but it seems like it’s gonna work the best. If you can’t make up your mind, then let's just do it like that, yeah?” Jisung still didn’t understand what exactly it was that they were going to be doing, so he just blindly nodded, willing to agree with anything so long as he didn’t have to make the decisions himself.

“Alright doll, let’s do it like that then. Can you flip over for me?”

Jisung’s limbs finally started feeling like they had strength in them again as he slowly shifted himself so he was on his tummy. He didn’t have to look at Jaehyun anymore either, which was currently seeming like a very good thing.

“Hands and knees.” Jaehyun ordered, grabbing Jisung’s hips and lifting them up. As Jisung propped himself up on his hands, he became quickly aware of how exposed he was at that moment. His pee pee was hanging down between his legs and his bum was right in front of his Hyung!

Before he was able to protest the circumstances, he could feel Jaehyun’s hands on his butt, patting and squeezing. 

“Hyung! Oh my go- Stop!” He squeaked, trying to swat Jaehyun’s hands away. Jaehyun’s naughty hands just kept at it, ignoring the protests. Jisung frantically tried to brush Jaehyun away, but he was reaching behind his back and couldn’t see properly, so his efforts were in vain. 

He heard the slap before he felt it, the sound of flesh hitting flesh. Jisung yelped, jolting as a stinging pain washed over his ass cheek.

“Just stay still baby. Hands and knees like Hyung said.” Came Jaehyun’s voice from behind him, deceptively calm for how hard he had just hit. Jisung’s hands quickly returned back to the bed.

Jaehyun watched gleefully as Jisung’s butt wiggled around, a bright red handprint painting the left side of it. Jisung was thin, his hips and ass had almost no meat on them at all. Jaehyun was suddenly reminded of just how very young Jisung was. Young, adorable and innocent.

Or rather, he had seemed innocent up until now. Jisung hadn’t stopped moving his hips once Jaehyun spanked him, and even now, as Jaehyun spread Jisung’s cheeks so he could get a good look at his tiny pink hole, Jisung continued to wriggle about, letting out delicious little noises as he did so.

In reality, Jisung was still reeling slightly from the blow and was shifting his hips and groaning in discomfort at the unfamiliar touches, but Jaehyun didn’t see that. He saw a little virgin hole and a whore that was so keen to get filled up that he couldn’t keep still.

Jaehyun, being the kind, gratuitous man that he is, was more than happy to help with this problem. Without warning, Jaehyun spat directly on Jisung’s hole, spreading the saliva around slightly with his finger.

Jisung whined deep in his throat as Jaehyun rubbed over his perineum and hole, the sensation sending sparks of pleasure through his body. All it took was one particularly firm rub against a sensitive spot right behind Jisung’s balls to finally coax a proper moan out of him. Jaehyun took that as his cue to push further.

He spat once more, but instead of spreading it around, this time he used it to slightly ease the slide of his index finger into Jisung’s hole.

Jisung was not prepared. The feeling of being penetrated for the first time was foreign and, although it didn’t hurt too bad, it was incredibly uncomfortable. He also hadn’t been anticipating it in the slightest, and the shock made him yelp and clench his muscles. The sensation of a finger wriggling around in him was strange, to say the least. 

He whined once more, his throat still hurting from its earlier torment and, while remembering how much it hurt to have Jaehyun’s pee pee down his throat, Jisung was struck by a realisation. 

Jaehyun was probably going to try and put his pee pee where his finger is. 

Jaehyun could feel Jisung tense up even more, his insides clenching like a vice around Jaehyun’s finger. He could tell that Jisung was probably either scared or in pain, but both of those thoughts were insanely arousing to him. Jaehyun roughly forced his finger deeper and deeper inside until his knuckle was resting against Jisung’s skin, listening to the boy whimper and pant.

Jaehyun knew he could take it. He was just being a drama queen and dramatic little bitches deserve to be taught a lesson. He had wanted to be filled up so badly that he was willing to taunt his Hyung by waving his delicious little ass in his face but now he wanted to act like he couldn’t handle one finger? Stupid bitch.

Jaehyun crooked his finger, startling Jisung, who had just been starting to adjust to the feeling of having something inside him. Jaehyun was very quickly growing sick of waiting to properly get his dick wet, and he started pumping his finger roughly in and out of Jisung far sooner and far harder than he should have, especially considering the fact that he isn’t using lube like he should be.

It was fine though. He knew Jisung must be a slut. No virgin could be as good at body rolls as he is. He surely must have known that he was signing up to service Jaehyun when he agreed to go to his house, right? With those adorable lips and that bratty personality, he must have gotten fucked by his Hyungs countless times before. 

Jaehyun logically knew that all of that was far from true, and hell, even if it was, they were far from valid excuses for his actions, but he simply just didn’t care. The thought of an innocent, virgin Jisung turned him on, but the thought of Jisung being a slut and actually wanting Jaehyun to rape him? His cock had never been harder. So, despite all logic and reason saying otherwise, Jaehyun told himself that all of his stupid excuses were actually facts, and allowed himself to be even rougher than he had been before.

He didn’t bother to spit again before forcing a second finger into Jisung, immediately moving them, no intent to pleasure Jisung at all. He thought of the little bitch getting off on the pain and smiled to himself, purposefully avoiding where he knew Jisung’s prostate would be.

Jisung’s arms nearly gave out as he felt the second finger get shoved inside, a terrible stinging pain coming with it as he was roughly stretched out. The fingers quickly resumed their pumping motion, quickly being shoved in and out while also being scissored apart.

With every thrust inward Jisung could feel himself lurch forward, his back alternating between arching up and down as he tried to escape the horrible feeling. He was crying loudly and frantically clenching his fists in the bedsheets when he felt Jaehyun curl his fingers once more before pulling them out entirely.

Jisung couldn't help himself, falling down face-first onto the bed. He was twitching, body jolting and spasming automatically due to the foreign, painful experience. It left his limbs once again feeling like jelly, too weak to pick himself up. 

He was allowed only a moment of rest, however, before his ass lit up in pain once more. This time, it was due to Jaehyun raining a series of brutal spanks over his thighs and butt, shocking him enough to get him scrabbling for escape once more, despite how exhausted he was. 

It was only then that Jisung properly found his voice again.“HYUNG! HY- OH GOD STOP!” He shouted out, voice still rough from his throat's earlier ordeal, in between his cries of pain. “NO STOP OH MY G- HYUNG IT REALLY HURTS PLEA- STOP!” He was desperate, trying frantically to wriggle away, block the attack with his hands, roll over, anything to stop Jaehyun from continuing to cover his body in those stinging slaps.

Jaehyun simply smiled as he continued to rain down hell on Jisung, his large hands leaving bright red marks all over the boy’s lower half. He deserved it for being such a useless slut. What kind of a whore can’t even hold themself up so they can get fucked? Unbelievable.

Jisung continued to scream and plead as Jaehyun coloured his skin with the marks of his anger.

Through some mixture of a miracle and partially curling up into a ball while rocking his body to the side, Jisung managed to roll so that Jaehyun was no longer in between his legs, momentum carrying him off the side of the bed. 

Jisung’s heart soared for a second. With desperate, shaking limbs, he picked himself up off the floor and not-so-gracefully ran toward the door on the other side of the room. He needed to get out, he needed to get out, he was going to get ou- 

Jaehyun easily caught him right before he was able to reach the doorknob, grabbing onto his shoulder from behind and yanking him backwards, casually stepping out of the way to let Jisung fall onto the floor once again.

Now that Jaehyun was standing between Jisung and the door, Jisung suddenly very much liked the thought of being on the other side of the room. He pushed himself up so he was sitting, eyes frantically searching for another exit. There was a window, but from one brief glance out it, it was clear that they were on the second floor. Jisung couldn’t muster up the courage to commit to flinging himself down to the ground from that height, especially not while he was naked.

Just as Jisung was almost done mentally running through the pros and cons of that hopeless plan, Jaehyun’s shirt fell to the floor, catching Jisung’s attention. He glanced back up at his attacker and immediately started shuffling backwards across the floor as he watched Jaehyun approach, muscles visibly moving beneath his skin as he unbuttoned his pants. The feeling of the bed against Jisung’s shoulders was jarring, putting a stop to his futile attempt to get away.

Jisung’s ass was burning from the rough fingering and intense spanking, his scalp and throat ached after being face fucked, his dignity was in tatters and his only foreseeable opportunity to escape had been effortlessly ripped away from him. All he could do was watch in horror as Jaehyun calmly finished stripping off his clothes, throwing them to the side as he continued to slowly walk toward Jisung. 

Jisung barely had the time to register that Jaehyun’s pee pee was still hard before Jaehyun was right in front of him and he was slapped in the face. He yelped as he crumpled to the ground, clutching his cheek as tears started falling involuntarily. It fucking stung.

Jaehyun was nothing if not a perfectionist, so he yanked Jisung up off the ground by his hair and delivered another brutal slap to his other cheek, just to make it even. Jisung once again let out a delicious pained scream, but this time he was not allowed the option of collapsing, the hand in his hair holding him firmly in place. Jisung watched, teary eyes wide, as Jaehyun leant down closer, so they were almost face to face.

A glob of saliva landed wetly right below Jisung’s eye. All he could do was whimper quietly in response.

Jaehyun then let go of his hair, opting to instead reach both of his arms under Jisung’s armpits and hoist him up off the ground, before dropping him so that his upper half landed on the bed behind him and his lower half hung out off it. Jisung just let himself be moved around, not seeing a point in fighting back any further, his hope quickly running out. He allowed Jaehyun to flip him over so he was once more face down, only this time his hips were being helpfully bent by the edge of the bed so that his ass was practically being presented to Jaehyun.

He could immediately feel Jaehyun’s hands on his butt, kneading and rubbing the inflamed cheeks. It wasn’t long before the faux-massage ended, however, and Jisung could feel Jaehyun’s fingers pulling his cheeks apart, his twitching hole once again being put on display for his audience of one.

Jisung jolted as more spit landed over his hole, trickling down slightly before being stopped and pushed back up toward the opening with something warm and thick. He could tell by the feeling that it wasn’t a finger. 

There was a beat of silence and Jisung could hear his own heartbeat ringing loudly in his ears. In one final, pointless attempt to protest against the inevitable he quietly whimpered “Please don’t…”

Jaehyun stopped for a moment, cock just resting against Jisung’s rim, ready to push in at any second. There was just one more thing to do that would make this experience perfect. 

“Jisung, say ‘Please rape me, Hyung’.”

Jisung wouldn’t have known what the words meant even if he was in a headspace where he could think properly, but while he was so scared and hurt, he couldn’t even fathom why saying them would make a difference. Another spank landed on his already stinging ass and, after screaming, he realised that doing what Jaehyun said was probably the best option. 

“P-please…”

“Please what?” Another spank.

“PLEASE! Please ra-rape me, Hyung please!” He cried, tears streaming down his cheeks as he hiccuped the words out, his ass on fire from how hard Jaehyun hit him. 

“You want me to rape you? Want me to stick my big cock in your pussy, huh? Want me to fuck until you realise that all you’re good for is being a slutty little cumdump, right?” Jaehyun asked, voice dripping with glee as he landed brutal spank after brutal spank on Jisung’s already battered ass. 

“YES HYUNG! I WANT IT P- PLEASE!” He begged. All he could think of was getting away from the blows, not caring about what he was agreeing to. He didn’t even understand the words anyway, what harm could agreeing with them do?

Jaehyun said nothing more, simply groaning slightly after hearing Jisung speak and then leaning forward so his hands were on Jisung’s shoulders. 

Without any further warning, Jaehyun shoved his hips forward, his cock spearing halfway into Jisung hard and fast.

Jisung screamed. He had never felt something so painful before in his life. It felt like he was being torn apart, like Jaehyun was ripping him in half from the inside out. 

“HYUNG HY- OH GOD HYUNG STOP NO PLEA- TAKE IT OUT! OH MY GOD!” He wailed, tears once more streaming down his cheeks as he kicked his feet and tried to hit Jaehyun with hopelessly flailing arms.

Jaehyun just grinned to himself, the feeling of Jisung’s deliciously velvety insides wrapping around his cock good enough to block out the screams of pain. It was truly incredible, tight and warm, and Jisungs struggle resulted in him fucking back on Jaehyun’s dick slightly as he tried to get away. Jaehyun could almost feel his stress lifting off his shoulders. Jisung was shaping up to be an absolutely fantastic little fucktoy. 

Jaehyun pushed the rest of the way in, the sound of his hips slapping against Jisung’s was accompanied by the loudest scream so far. “HYUNG OH G- HYUNG STOP TAKE IT OUT PLEASE PLEA- HYUNG STOP NO PLEASE NO NO HY- _PLEASE! _”__

__It was music to Jaehyun’s ears._ _

__He remained still for a second, basking in the delightful sensation of being so deep inside Jisung as a soundtrack of pleas and cries played out in the background. Bliss._ _

__Once the initial excitement wore off slightly and Jisung’s cries started to quiet down slightly, Jaehun drew his hips back, watching as Jisung’s hole seemed to try and suck him back in, streaks of blood painting his dick. Jaehyun groaned at the sight. It seemed he had been right. Jisung might not have known he was a slut before, but now? Now he was simply begging for it, verbally and physically._ _

__Jaehyun slammed his hips forward, drawing out yet another loud cry from Jisung. Except, something about this one was different._ _

__Jisung was a mess. His face was painted with sweat, tears, saliva and pain, and his body was aching in a way he had never felt before. It was as though a burning spear had been stabbed into him, his ass felt like it had been absolutely destroyed. He was certain it was going to kill him, Jaehyun’s dick felt like it was reaching his stomach as it ripped and tore its way inside._ _

__And yet, when Jaehyun thrust his hips in again, Jisung felt good. The unbearable pain was still there, reinvigorated by the thrust, but mixed in with the horrifying sensation was a spark of pleasure that tinted his scream with shocked enjoyment._ _

__Jaehyun chuckled. “Feels good, doesn’t it?”_ _

__Jisung didn’t say anything else, simply continuing to cry, his ears turning bright red._ _

__Jaehyun started moving his hips at a slow yet hard pace, making sure to angle his hips in such a way that his cock was stimulating Jisung’s prostate with every thrust. He could practically feel the confusion ebbing out of the boy beneath him. It hurt but it felt good at the same time._ _

__Jaehyun decided that he quite liked the way Jisung sounded when he was being pleasured, so the next time his pelvis met Jisung’s he didn’t pull back, instead opting to roll his hips in a circular motion, causing his cock to stimulate Jisung’s walls and apply even firmer pressure on his prostate._ _

__Jisung surprised himself with how loud he moaned when Jaehyun rocked against him. He couldn’t help it though, the movement sent waves of intense pleasure coursing through his veins, the likes of which he had never felt before. All he could do was tighten his grip on the bed sheets beneath him and rock back onto Jaehyun slightly, chasing the pleasure that he had never known he wanted before. The pain and fear were still present, but almost entirely forgotten._ _

__Jaehyun beamed as he watched Jisung start fucking back on his dick. God, what a perfect little whore._ _

__“Feel good baby? Jaehyun asked again, increasing the intensity of his grinding to the extent that Jisung could hardly catch his breath._ _

__Jisung could only moan louder in response, brain not processing the question properly as his senses were flooded by pleasure. He could feel that his pee pee had gotten hard again from the feeling of Jaehyun in his butt and the way it was rubbing against the sheets with every move of Jisung’s hips._ _

__Jaehyun abruptly stopped moving, cock resting deep inside Jisung, and asked again. “Feels good, right?”_ _

__Jisung simply panted, not even hearing the question over his own pounding heartbeat and ragged breaths. He didn’t know why Jaehyun had stopped moving, and he whined loudly while trying to push back onto the cock inside him, hoping to replicate the delightfully tingly feeling._ _

__Jaehyun spanked him again. Hard._ _

__Jisung instantly stilled, suddenly struck by a wave of embarrassment over how he had been acting. His ass still ached from having been penetrated so roughly, and it had started stinging anew with the most recent hit. He really shouldn’t be feeling good right now, he shouldn’t want to keep going._ _

__But he did._ _

__“Answer the fucking question.” Jaehyun ordered. “Feels good, doesn’t it?”_ _

__Jisung nodded, only to receive another brutal smack for his efforts._ _

__“YES, yes Hyung, i- it feels good!” He yelped through gritted teeth, trying not to scream from some combination of pain and frustration over the fact that Jaehyun had stopped making him feel all tingly._ _

__Jaehyun started moving properly again, gripping onto Jisung’s slim hips and pulling him back on every inward thrust so their bodies crashed together. Jisung cried out once more, the pain from the violent movement not nearly as shocking as the pleasure._ _

__Jisung let his body lay limp on the bed, strength bleeding out of him as pleasure took over his mind. He couldn’t help but enjoy the feeling of Jaehyun rearranging his guts, the pain and pleasure blending together into a delightful haze, filling his mind and leaving him comfortably spaced out as the wonderful feeling engulfed him entirely._ _

__Jisung was so wrapped up in the feeling that he almost failed to notice the building pressure in his tummy. It felt like a coil winding up tighter and tighter, the same as it had when Jaehyun had been helping him “jack off”._ _

__“Hyu-ung! WAIT I th- I’m gon-na pee! Wait, ST-OP!” It wasn’t until it was too late that Jisung managed to get the words out, absolutely mortified as he could feel his pee pee twitch and a wet spot grow on the sheets beneath his hips._ _

__Despite the embarrassment, Jisung felt absolutely incredible, a wonderful electricity zapping through his entire body as he shook and moaned. It seemed to just keep going and going, the intense tingling spreading to the tips of his toes and making his hair stand on end._ _

__Once the sensation died away he was left to face the mess he made. It hadn’t felt like pee, but what else could it be?_ _

__Jaehyun chuckled, and Jisung realised that he had been voicing his question out loud. “No baby, that wasn’t pee. You just came. Do you know what that means, huh?”_ _

__Jisung shook his head slowly, trying to look behind him at Jaehyun._ _

__“Cumming is a reward that Hyung’s give little sluts when they’ve been good. A whore like you is only supposed to cum when his Hyung tells him to. You’ve been naughty!” Jaehyun’s tone was jovial, but Jisung’s stomach dropped regardless._ _

__He’d been… naughty? He was bad? He’d messed up without even trying, god how dumb must he be?_ _

__Jaehyun noticed the fresh tears forming in Jisung’s eyes as he processed the information. “Oh darling, it’s alright! You didn’t know, did you?”_ _

__Jisung shook his head. It had felt wonderful, but there was nothing he hated more than being bad or upsetting his Hyungs, even if his Hyung was the one who had hurt him first._ _

__Jaehyun cooed, leaning forward and once again using the pad of his thumb to wipe away Jisung’s tears. “Oh, don’t worry too much darling. You’re gonna be a good boy for Hyung from now on, aren’t you? You’re not gonna disappoint me anymore?”_ _

__“Gonn-gonna be a good boy, Hyung, I pr-promise.” Jisung hiccupped. “Gonna make Hyun- make Hyungie proud.”_ _

__Jaehyun patted his hair softly and smiled at him. “Yeah?” He straightened up, his dick still seated deep inside Jisung’s guts. “If you wanna make Hyung feel good, just stay still.”_ _

__Jisung nodded happily. His orgasm and the exchange that had followed it had completely distracted him from the massive length that was still deep inside him. If anything, he just felt satiated, sleepy and full. That was, until Jaehyun started moving again._ _

__The feeling of Jaehyun’s dick pulling out was absolutely horrific. The saliva that had been aiding the slide had completely dried up, and the unbearable tearing feeling from the first thrust came back full force now that Jisung was no longer having his prostate abused. He screamed._ _

__Jaehyun grinned, watching as his dick was once again painted with Jisung’s blood. He had never imagined that he would find the sight so pretty, but paired with Jisung’s cries of agony, it was simply a masterpiece. Jaehyun was then struck by a very good idea indeed._ _

__He pulled his dick all the way out, groaning as he saw how Jisung’s hole gaped with the loss, more blood trickling slowly down his perineum as Jisung cried. Not wanting to be without Jisung’s warmth wrapped around him for too long, Jaehyun hurriedly searched through the pockets of his previously discarded pants, grabbing his phone out before turning back toward the bed._ _

__Jisung had been looking over his shoulder when he heard Jaehyun leave from behind him, and, upon seeing Jaehyun’s phone, he pushed himself further up off the bed. He was under the impression that Jaehyun was going to call someone, (maybe one of the managers?) and tell them to pick the pair up. With that thought in mind, he stood up on his shaky legs, stumbling as pain and sobs continued to shoot through his exhausted body, and tried once more to make his way toward the door._ _

__He was promptly blocked by Jaehyun’s hand on the middle of his chest. He glanced down at it for a second before looking up to meet Jaehyun’s gaze._ _

__“What did I just tell you?” Jaehyun asked, anger plainly obvious on his face._ _

__“I- I just, I thought you were gonna call- I want to get m- my clothes.” Jisung stammered, suddenly feeling very small and very cold._ _

__“Baby, I told you to stay still. You said you were going to be a good boy and then you disobeyed me.” Jaehyun moved his hand from Jisung’s chest to his face, squishing the boy's cheeks just like he did earlier in the bathroom._ _

__This time, Jisung didn’t even try to fight back. He was so tired and Jaehyun was so strong, he just let Jaehyun push him backwards by his face so he was lying back on the bed once again._ _

__Jaehyun manoeuvred him so that he was on his back, tiny cock and tearstained face plainly visible. He then opened his phone’s camera and started taking photos of Jisung as he lay, tired and abused._ _

__Once Jisung noticed what he was doing, more tears fell from his eyes as he tried to cover up his crotch and had his hands smacked away._ _

__“What did I say? You’re not supposed to touch, that’s something only Hyung’s allowed to do.” Jaehyun explained coldly, capturing gorgeous photos of Jisung’s smooth, hairless skin as he moved the camera around, trying to get the best angles possible._ _

__Jisung didn’t think he could have been more embarrassed than having his Hyung take photos of him while he was naked and crying, but he was quickly proved wrong. Jaehyun grabbed Jisung’s leg and hiked it up, resting it on his shoulder so that he could see Jisung’s hole, still gaping slightly, blood smeared around after Jisung walked._ _

__He took more photos like that before pushing both of Jisung’s legs up further, so that he was left resting on only the top of his spine, bending him in half as his legs and ass were held up by Jaehyun. From that position, Jaehyun could see the heavily marked skin where he spanked Jisung earlier, and he gladly took more photos of the mottled, bruised flesh._ _

__Jisung whimpered and whined in response to being forced into such an uncomfortable position, but Jaehyun had one last thing he wanted to do before putting the camera away._ _

__He switched it to video mode, then asked “Jisung, can you spread your cheeks for Hyung? I want to see your pretty little hole.” Jaehyun and the camera both watched in amazement as Jisung didn’t even fight against the request, his mind so tired and confused after the day's events that he couldn’t find it within himself to disobey._ _

__He simply reached up and pulled his cheeks apart, hole clearly visible as it winked tentatively. Jaehyun groaned and once more spat directly on the opening. Jisung flinched at the feeling, another tear rolling down his cheek, but he didn’t let go, hands still holding himself open._ _

__Jaehyun didn’t even bother rubbing the saliva around, simply opting instead to push his finger back into Jisung without any further notice. Jisung yelped and shuddered at the feeling of being forced to open up once again despite being so sore, but his hands still didn’t leave their position._ _

__Jaehyun smiled and stopped the video, already looking forward to playing it back in the future. He lay his phone down and let Jisung’s lower half fall back onto the bed, keeping his finger inside as he did so. Jisung whined again, but let himself be moved regardless of his discomfort._ _

__He was exhausted, scared and hurt, but he also knew that he had been naughty before by not listening to what his Hyung told him to do, so he figured that he should just do what his Hyung says from now on. He didn’t want to be naughty, and he also just really didn’t want to be spanked again and was willing to do pretty much anything in order to avoid it._ _

__Jaehyun seemed to sense this ultimate submission from the boy below him and he decided to give him a reward for having been so good. Jaehyun pulled his finger out, pushed Jisung’s thighs slightly further apart, shuffled a little closer, and lined his cock up again._ _

__Being penetrated a second time wasn’t any easier than it had been the first. In fact, it was worse in basically every possible way. Jisung tried to scream, but no sound came out, his wrecked throat finally giving up on him._ _

__Jaehyun grinned, proud of himself for having broken his little slut in so nicely. Whores don’t need to speak, and now his couldn’t, at least for the time being._ _

__Jaehyun started thrusting again, not focusing on Jisung’s pleasure at all this time, simply slamming in while watching him cry silently. Beautiful._ _

__Jaehyun picked his phone up again, and once started recording once more. This time his video consisted of grunts, closeups on his cock stretching Jisung’s hole wide open, and tear-stained cheeks._ _

__Jisung wasn’t having fun. Jaehyun wasn’t making him feel tingly anymore and there was nothing to distract him from the way his entire lower half felt like it was on fire. He had given up fighting though, and simply lay still and let Jaehyun use his body however he wanted._ _

__The pleasure may not have been there this time, but Jisung was still getting wrapped up in the same fuzzy feeling he had experienced before, his head feeling like it was floating and his body numbing. It was nice and, although it wasn’t as good as it had been the first time, Jisung couldn’t bring himself to hate it like he probably should._ _

__The feeling of Jaehyun’s hand gripping into his thigh, the press of skin against skin, the way his Hyung sounded as he panted, it was all fine. Jisung was fine, just so long as he ignored the feeling of Jaehyun stretching him out and the way he angled the camera to get the best shots possible of Jisung’s hands lightly gripping the bedsheets as he was rocked back and forth._ _

__Jaehyun simply pounded away, adjusting his position once he put his phone down so that he could get the best leverage possible to really wreck Jisung. He pulled his cock completely out and watched as Jisung’s hole clenched before he slammed the entire massive length back inside, a choked yelp coming from the boy below him as he did so._ _

__He did it a few more times, loving the sounds Jisung made when he was penetrated again. He could feel that he was getting close, his balls aching slightly from waiting for so long. He set a new pace of jackhammering into Jisung, chasing after his high._ _

__Watching Jisung cry, seeing the way his blood spread over his cock, and the feeling of intoxicating warmth engulfing him with every thrust forward was enough to bring Jaehyun to the edge, and he came with a low moan._ _

__Jisung could feel Jaehyun stop moving, still spearing him open, before a weird warmth started filling him up. His Hyung was making sounds as if it felt good, and it only took a second before Jisung realised that whatever liquid had come out of his own pee pee before was probably the same as what was now being let out inside of him._ _

__Part of him hoped it was safe, and another part of him, a very small part, quite enjoyed the way it felt. Wanted to feel it again, maybe._ _

__Jaehyun filmed himself pulling out of Jisung, capturing the way his hole gaped wide open, unable to close even when he tried clenching his muscles. The little bitch had been well and truly fucked._ _

__His cum started leaking out and Jaehyun watched as Jisung squirmed with discomfort at the feeling. Jaehyun paid him no mind, simply shifting away so he could sit on the edge of the bed and open an inconspicuously named group chat. He didn’t post in it often, but when he did he made it count._ _

__He went through the photos he had taken, selecting a few of the best ones and sending them off, quickly following them up with the videos._ _

__He watched as the display told him they sent, and then grinned as it showed the other members of the chat room had seen them. He glanced over at Jisung, feeling very proud of himself for how completely out of it he looked._ _

__“Jisung? Baby, are you with me?” He asked jokingly, shaking his ankle lightly. Jisung simply nodded in response, his eyes still glassy._ _

__Jaehyun laughed. “You’re Hyung’s good boy, aren’t you?”_ _

__Jisung nodded happily in response, a smile stretching over his tired face. “-m Hyungies good boy…” he muttered to himself._ _

__Jaehyun’s attention was pulled away by the messages that had started to flood in, the other members of the group chat all chiming with various comments._ _

__TY: _aw pretty baby :((( look at those tears oml i’m in love __  
Oldest: _omg i had no idea you were gonna do it tonight?? _  
10: _OOF his dick is??? so cute??? _  
Nakamoto: _those bruises tho _  
DY: _god he's just as pretty as i had thought! showing off his cunt like a good little girl!! i wanna ruin him!! _  
Suh: _lets double team the bitch next time, looks like he could take it ;) ______________

______________Jaehyun smiled as he read, typing out replies to a couple of them. Johnny’s message particularly piqued his interest and he hardly had to think before sending his response._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Jaehyun: _lets do it @john hyung _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Progress!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of that one story where Jaehyun rapes Jisung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok first things first, i apologize for this having taken about 2438276 years to post and for the fact that it's a bit shorter than the first chapter was. In my defense, life has been a real dick to me for the past few months and my motivation has been nonexistent so yeah.   
> Thank you so much to everyone who left comments and kudos on the first chapter of this, they're the sole reason this ever got written in the first place and I greatly appreciate the kind words and interest people showed in a continuation of this!  
> Also please excuse the fact that neither Jaehyun nor Jisung actually lived in a dorm during Rookies era, this is fictional porn so I'm allowed to take some artistic liberty with their housing arrangements, okay? Thank you

Jisung couldn’t remember falling asleep. For a while after waking up, he couldn’t remember much of yesterday at all. He tried to recollect the day's events as he lay staring at the wall, but it was foggy... Far away. He sighed, figuring he would just have to quiz the other trainees about what happened once he got up.

It was still early, judging by the fact that his alarm hadn’t gone off yet, but as Jisung rolled over to check the time on his phone, he noticed two very important things.

One: He couldn’t have gone to bed on his own last night, because the sheets were tucked in around him so tightly he could hardly move, and two: his body _hurt_ , and not in the same way that it hurt after stretching or dancing, this was different. The second Jisung registered the pain, the memories came flooding back to him. He was going to debut. He went to a company dinner. He went to Jaehyun’s house. 

Jaehyun hurt him.

Jisung felt like he was going to be sick. The room was spinning slightly as he struggled to sit up, fighting with his sheets and the almost unbearable pain that engulfed his entire butt as he did so. _God_ he had never felt something so painful. Before he could even try and shift away from the pain, tears prickled in his eyes and he gasped loudly. Too loudly.

Renjun had been lying awake in the adjacent bed, playing on his phone when he heard Jisung shift. The sound of him moving caught the older boys attention, and as he was looking over to give his typical morning greeting, he was able to clearly see Jisung’s reaction to the pain.

“Shit, you alright?” He asked, pushing his own sheets off so he could go over to Jisung, who was clearly distressed.

Jisung didn’t know what to do. Should he tell Renjun about what Jaehyun did? How would he respond to that? Jaehyun told him that all the trainees did the stuff they had done together last night, so was Jisung just being dramatic? Would Renjun laugh at him for complaining about something that was so normal? Would he tell all the others, too? Would everyone think that he was just a dumb little baby that couldn’t handle having fun with the grown ups? 

“Yeah, I’m fine, my legs are just a bit sore.” He lied. Renjun crouched down by his bed, troubled by the tears he could see welling up in Jisungs eyes.

“What did you do yesterday, aye? Weren’t you resting after you left?” He asked gently, feeling very out of his depth. He was used to laughing and joking around with Jisung, serious discussions were far from his forte. Jisung wasn’t used to them either, and he was visibly uncomfortable when Renjun didn’t just take his half-hearted excuse and leave.

Renjun could see that something was seriously wrong, and he ruffled Jisung’s hair lightly, trying to coax an answer out of him.

“Jaehyun Hyung…” Jisung trailed off. The thought of his Hyung laughing at him, calling him a stupid little baby, kept bouncing around in his head. He couldn’t stand it, he just wanted to be good. To fit in. 

“Jaehyun Hyung helped me stretch last night, now my thighs really hurt.” It was the truth. His thighs did hurt. The longer he sat talking to Renjun, the more his entire body hurt, a deep ache settling into his bones. 

Renjun nodded slowly. He had seen how hard Jisung would work to perform well and he would always take any advice he could get. It made sense that he would push himself too far while stretching so that he could impress Jaehyun.

“Alright, well… Take it easy today then, yeah? We haven’t got much on this morning, maybe you could go on a walk? Try and stretch out your legs a bit.”

Jisung nodded, and Renjun patted him awkwardly on the head once more before leaving the room to go find some breakfast.

Getting out of bed was… hard. It felt like every time Jisung moved, a different part of him started hurting. The worst was when he stood up, an unbearable sting shooting up his back as his body protested against the movement. It felt like he was being stabbed with a burning spear, his entire body freezing at the unexpected pain.

And yet, he didn’t scream. Didn’t make any noise at all, just hobbled as quickly as he was able to convince his tormented body to move into the bathroom, locking the door behind him, not wanting the others to see how much he was hurting. Through the locked door, he was unable to hear how Renjun was telling the other members in the living room that he thinks something bad might have happened between Jisung and Jaehyun last night.

After washing his face and getting dressed, Jisung ended up walking to a nearby cafe, the warm lights and smell of coffee helping to slightly calm his frazzled nerves. The walk hadn’t done much to stop the pain in his butt, but his legs were feeling a little better once he sat down.

He really didn’t know what to do. Part of him wanted to just forget what happened with Jaehyun, part of him wanted to tell the other members about it, and another part, small but still very much present in the deepest darkest corner of his confused teenage brain, had really liked how good he had felt when he… What had Jaehyun called it? Jisung couldn’t quite remember, but it had felt nice and he wouldn’t mind feeling it again.

Jisung quickly grew immersed in his thoughts, trying to wade through the mess of information Jaehyun had given him last night and come to terms with exactly what had happened. It wasn’t until someone pulled up a chair and joined him in sitting at his table that he snapped back to reality.

“Hey,” Taeyong said with a gentle smile as he sat down. Jisung tried his best to wipe the shock from his face.

“Oh- Good morning Hyung.”

“I didn’t expect to see you here! You’re not normally one for a morning walk.” Taeyong’s tone was light, but the implicit question was there. _Why are you here?_

Jisung rubbed his neck a little as he spoke, feeling sheepish. He didn’t want to lie to his Hyung, but he didn’t feel he had much choice.

“I… Jaehyun Hyung showed me some exercises last night and now my legs hurt. I wanted to stretch.” Jisung figured it was best to keep his story consistent. The last thing he needed was to out himself as a liar by getting his stories mixed up.

“Ah… Jaehyun can be quite convincing, can’t he…” Taeyong nodded thoughtfully. “Want me to grab you a drink or have you already ordered?”

“Oh, uh, no I haven’t yet. Can I have a hot chocolate, please?”

“Of course. You just be a good boy and stay here, yeah? Hyung will order.” With that, Taeyong stood up and headed over to the counter to order, pretending not to notice the way Jisung shuddered at his word choice. 

Jisung sat, mulling over his possible next moves. Should he tell Taeyong, or keep it to himself? Tell Taeyong... Keep it to himself… Tell Taeyong… Keep it to himse-

Taeyong sat down once more, and offered Jisung a smile. “You sure you’re alright?”

Jisung hesitated for a moment before nodding, clearly unsure of himself.

“Hey.” Taeyong’s voice was gentle as he continued on. “If something’s wrong, you know you can always tell us, right? All of us just want what's best for you, bud.” 

“I know, Hyung. It’s just that…” Jisung trailed off. He really didn’t know if telling Taeyong about what happened was a good idea. 

“Just tell me what you’re thinking about, yeah? You don’t have to worry. It’s just me, Jisung, it’s just Hyung.” He smiled, an almost motherly smile. Jisung nodded. Of course he could trust Taeyong, what was he thinking?

“Last night... Jaehy- Jaehyun Hyung... Hurt me...” His voice was barely more than a whisper when he finished his sentence, but Taeyong heard him loud and clear.

“Jaehyun hurt you? What’d he do?” Taeyong sounded shocked, eyebrows furrowing in what looked like concern. Jisung winced at how loud his Hyung’s voice was, before considering his options. Tell the truth, or expand in the lies? He could say Jaehyun hit him, that was true… But that sounds so mean. His Hyung only hit him because he was bad. He deserved it, so it was hardly fair to tattle on him, was it?

Jisung’s silence must have lasted too long, because Taeyong grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze. “Jisung, what did Jaehyun do?”

“He… hit me.” Jisung said quietly. He glanced up at Taeyong, and upon seeing his Hyung’s well-acted look of surprise, he elaborated. “It was my fault though, I was being naughty and I made him angry by accident. He was just trying to… to show me some stuff and I- I didn’t listen well. Please don’t be mad at him.” Jisung hoped he hadn’t said too much.

Taeyong sat back in his chair at that and seemed to consider it for a moment. 

“You were naughty…? What did you do? It’s not like him to get worked up over small stuff.” 

“I…” Jisung couldn’t really remember what exactly it was that got him hit the first time, but he remembered being smacked in the face for trying to run away, so he decided to go with that. “I tried to leave before he was done uh… explaining… stuff…” 

Taeyong looked no less confused or concerned after hearing that. “That really doesn’t sound like something he would do…”

Their conversation was briefly interrupted by the server bringing over their drinks. After thanking her, Taeyong asked “Why did you try to leave?”

“He was hurting me.” Jisung’s voice was small, almost entirely drowned out by the ambient noise of the coffee shop.

“But… You said he hit you and that’s what hurt. Did he hit you before you tried to leave, or after?”

“Both.” Jisung muttered.

“Well, why did he hit you the first time?”

“I don’t know…” Jisung bit his tongue to stop the tears that were beginning to build up behind his eyes.

“He just hit you out of nowhere?”

“No, I was bad, I think... I- I just don’t remember well.” At least that was truthful. Jisung knew his Hyung had to have had a reason for hurting him. It must have been his fault, his Hyung is a good guy, he wouldn’t hurt anyone unless they did something wrong first, right? So it must be Jisung’s fault.

Taeyong took a thoughtful sip of his drink. “Did Jaehyun do anything else, or did he just hit you?”

Jisung watched Taeyong pull his phone out of his pocket and felt a lurch in his stomach. 

Taeyong was going to tell Jaehyun off, but it was Jisung’s fault this happened. He was going to get his Hyung in trouble by accident!

“Don’t!” Jisung’s voice raised above a whisper for the first time during their conversation. “Don’t tell Jaehyun off, please, Hyung, it really wasn’t his fault.” 

Taeyong looked back at Jisung and then nodded slowly, putting his phone down on the table. Jisung didn’t think twice about the way Taeyong propped it up, didn’t even think to consider the option that his Hyung had actually opened the phone’s camera and hit record.

“Jisung, talk me through what happened last night.”

“Jaehyun Hyung and I… We went to his house. And we…” Jisung glanced up at Taeyong, who nodded for him to continue. “We talked a bit and then he… started touching me.” Jisung gluped. Taeyong suppressed a grin.

“Oh? Where did he touch you, baby?”

“My… my chest and my tummy and… and my… my pee pee…” Taeyong had to stop himself from swooning. God, he was just as innocent as Jaehyun said!

“What did he do then?”

“He asked me to touch- touch his pee pee too.”

“Did you?”

Jisung nodded, refusing to look up and meet his Hyung’s eyes. He knew his Hyung was just trying to help, but his gaze had started feeling a little scary at some point and Jisung didn’t like it.

“Then what happened?”

“Then he told me to… to lick it. And I did and then he got grumpy at me and put it- put it in my mouth.”

“Hmmm…” Taeyong once again took a moment to consider this “new” information. “Did it taste good?”

Jisung’s gaze shot up to send his Hyung a shocked look. “A- What? No- No, it hurt, I didn’t- I didn’t like it.”

“It hurt? Why did it hurt?” Taeyong continued, sounding calm.

“It… It was big. It hurt my throat when he moved it in and out. It still hurts, a little bit.”

Taeyong nodded once more. “What happened after that?”

Jisung was having a very hard time fighting back his tears at this point, and he simply couldn’t hold them back any longer when he responded. “He hit me and- and he- he spit on me and, he, he…” Jisung took a deep breath before continuing. “He put his pe- his pee pee in my butt.”

“In your butt? That must’ve felt nice, huh?” Taeyong smiled, seemingly unfazed by how upset Jisung was as he recalled the experience.

“N- It really hurt, Hyung…” Jisung said quietly. “It hurt a lot but… it did start feeling good after a bit, yeah.” He admitted, blush bright on his cheeks.

“You liked it, then?”

“No Hyung- No, I mean… It felt good but it really hurt a lot. It… it still hurts…”

“Well baby, I’m sorry to tell you this but it doesn’t really sound like he did anything wrong. Thats just what sex is like. It hurts, but it feels good, too.”

“Sex…? But my teacher told me about sex a few years ago and… I mean, I don’t think she said it would be like this.”

“Really? Are you sure?”

“Well, yeah… I think so.”

“That's… Why would your teacher lie to you about that?”

“I don’t know Hyung…”

“Well, I mean, you don’t have to believe me if you don’t want to. If you want to listen to your teacher then that’s fine, but I just want you to know that I’ve only ever cared for you and wanted what’s best for you, baby, you know that right?” He said with a kind smile. “If you want to ask the other Hyungs about it too, you can, but they’re only going to tell you what I’ve already said.”

“But… He hurt me.” Jisungs voice was quiet, hardly more than a whisper. He just couldn’t understand why his Hyung wasn’t more concerned. He really didn’t think that what Jaehyun did could be normal, but he was starting to doubt himself the longer he talked to Taeyong.

“Darling, it really doesn’t sound to me like he did anything wrong.” Taeyong’s voice was gentle, and although he lightly held onto Jisung’s hand as he spoke, it still felt like a kick in the gut. “It’s not his fault that it hurt.”

“But… But I _told_ him it was hurting and he didn’t listen! He didn’t stop.”

“Baby, just because you were hurting a bit doesn’t mean that you get to boss your Hyung around and tell him to stop when he’s having fun. That’s just disrespectful, you know that, right?”

Jisungs eyes widened in shock. He hadn’t meant to be disrespectful!

Taeyong continued on. “When your Hyungs want to play with you, you should let them. It’s not up to you to decide when they should or shouldn’t have fun, yeah? Just be a good boy and let Hyungs make the decisions, okay?”

Jisung nodded shamefully. He really hadn’t meant to be naughty, he just got a bit caught up in the moment. He thought back to how he had screamed at Jaehyun to stop when he first put his pee pee in his butt and shuddered slightly. That was most certainly not respectful. 

“How should I…” Jisung trailed off when he glanced up at Taeyong again, feeling embarrassed for being so clueless about all this grown up stuff. “How should I like… like, apologize? For being bad?”

“Hmm… You should probably ask Jaehyun about that, bud. He might be willing to just let it slide because you’re so little, or he might want you to make it up to him somehow, I’m not sure.”

Jisung nodded again. “Alright… Do you know what he’s doing today, Hyung?”

“I’m not sure, I think he’s got some lessons. It would probably be best to wait until the evening and then go visit him at the dorms.” 

“Okay Hyung, thank you.”

“Not a problem baby. Now, drink your drink and stop worrying so much, yeah?”

Jisung nodded, taking a sip of his drink. He still didn’t feel great about the entire situation, despite his Hyung’s reassurance. It really had hurt, like, a lot, and his butt was still extremely sore.

Apologizing to Jaehyun made sense -he had been rude, after all- but he would also quite like an apology for not having been warned exactly what it was going to feel like. 

Jisung swallowed down the uneasy feeling in his stomach along with the last of his drink, engaging in a little more light conversation with Taeyong before excusing himself, saying he had practice to get to. Taeyong watched him leave, grinning as he hobbled away, clearly still in pain.

Taeyong had stopped the recording once their conversation about last night had ended, but he hadn’t had the guts to open the group chat in public for fear of a child peering over his shoulder and getting an eyeful of something unsavoury. 

Taeyong packed his things up, skulled his coffee and headed back to the dorms, only opening the chat once he was behind closed doors.

As expected, he was greeted by a video of someone, he suspected Jungwoo based on the hair, getting his ass rammed from behind. Taeyong couldn’t help but hit play on the video, the sounds of Jungwoo and Yuta’s moans filling the room as he did so. Taeyong rubbed over the crotch of his pants as he watched, admiring how beautiful Jungwoo’s ass looked before the video cut off.

Taeyong sighed, now half hard in his pants, readjusting himself slightly before sending off his own video. It looked incredibly tame by comparison, it was, after all, just a recording of Jisung talking to him in a coffee shop, but it was just as arousing considering the circumstance.

Jaehyun had first mentioned having an attraction to Jisung only a few days after he joined the company, somehow even more innocent then than he was now. Taeyong had questioned him on what exactly he saw in Jisung that made him so appealing, and Jaehyun had kindly provided him with a whole list of reasons.

He had talked about the height difference, how Jisung’s lips pouted when he spoke and how willing he was to follow orders. He talked about how trusting and naive he was, about how his eyes sparkled when receiving praise. The main incident that sparked the attraction, however, was the time Jisung accidentally wore one of the other trainees’ shirts to a meeting, and how the trainee had jokingly made him take it off in front of everyone.

While all the others were laughing at the two boys joking around together, Jaehyun had been getting hard under the table at the sight of Jisung being stripped in front of a crowd of people, all laughing at him as his ears turned red and he tried to fight to keep his clothes on. From that day on, Jaehyun was dead set on making Jisung his own, in any way he possibly could. 

Taeyong had listened to the story attentively, and could clearly picture the image in his mind’s eye. It was, undeniably, hot. After having heard the story, Taeyong’s view of Jisung had shifted too.

It wasn’t long before the story spread between the older members, some of them slightly less reactive to it than others, but all of them came to the conclusion that putting Jisung in more situations like that, being helpless to stop them from taking anything they wanted and enveloping him in the overwhelming humiliation of being dominated so easily, would be simply delightful. It was undeniable how much of an effect Jisung had on the others, and he didn’t even notice.

Even the most submissive of the other trainees had their own fantasies about overpowering and wrecking Jisung in their own ways, and the sharing of those fantasies was the primary reason the “secret” group chat was started in the first place. As time went on, Jaehyun divulged more and more of his fantasies, ranging from forcing Jisung to dress up in skirts and dresses (Doyoung’s personal favourite) to whipping him until he bleeds (Yuta’s preference) to double penetration (Johnny’s obsession). 

The responses to Taeyong’s video started rolling in, most of the members replying with various heart eye emojis or comments about how badly they want to ruin him. Taeyong smiled to himself, just as excited as all the others to help Jisung find his true calling, so to speak.

At first, he had been hesitant due to Jisung’s age, but he also knew that breaking him young would mean they could mold him more easily and use him for longer. Morals be damned, they had all been dreaming about this for the past two years, it was about time something happened.

Jisung, of course, was none the wiser.

Thankfully, Jisung didn’t have dance practice for once, his day instead full of meetings and talk of the upcoming debut. While it was painful to sit for so long, it was certainly easier than dancing would be in his current state, so he didn’t complain. He was a good boy, after all.

It felt like the day lasted years, but finally everything was wrapping up and the Dream members were allowed to head back to the dorms and get some well deserved rest. Jisung, however, had one last thing he needed to tick off his list.

It was just going to be a quick stop off at the 127 members dorm to apologize to Jaehyun and then be able to put the whole experience behind him, but his brilliant plan was thwarted at the first step.

Jisung was standing outside the dorm door, patiently waiting for someone to respond to his knocking, when he felt someone clap a hand down on his shoulder from behind. After jumping out of his skin, he looked behind him and saw Johnny, laughing a little at his reaction.

“You alright, bud?” He asked lightly, fishing out a key from his pocket and unlocking the door.

“Yeah, I’m alright, thank you Hyung.” Jisung responded, still trying to calm his heart after the scare of Johnny showing up out of the blue. “Is Jaehyun Hyung here?”

“Uh… I wouldn’t think so, no. He said he was going to go play a bit of basketball at the river tonight.” Johnny said, flicking on lights inside the dorm as he kicked off his shoes. “Wanna come in?”

Jisung nodded, slipping his own shoes off as he entered. He may not be able to talk to Jaehyun tonight, but maybe Johnny could help to answer some of the questions he had still floating around in his head.

He trusted Taeyong, a lot more than he trusted Jaehyun right now, but something still felt a little off about the conversation they had had. Something about Taeyong’s eyes had made Jisung feel uneasy, and he hoped that Johnny might be able to quell his concerns.

“Johnny Hyung, can I… Can I talk to you about something?”

“Yeah, whats up?” Johnny asked, leading Jisung through the dorm to his bedroom, where he took off his coat and slung it over the back of his desk chair.

Jisung stood dumbly watching him for a minute before swallowing his pride and asking, “Do you… Do you know about, uh, about like… sex?”

“Do I know about sex?” Johnny laughed lightly, sounding a little shocked at the question. “Yeah, I know about sex. Why?”

“I just… I just wanna know what’s like... normal. Taeyong Hyung and Jaehyun Hyung have told me a bit but I don’t know if they’re right because my teacher told me about sex a couple of years ago and she said it was dfferent than they did and I just don’t know who to listen to because shes like, a professional, but-”

“Woah, Jisung, slow down dude. Sit down and we can chat about it alright?” Johnny sat down on the chair next to him and gestured for Jisung to sit on his bed.

“O-Okay. Yeah, thank you.” Jisung sat with his hands bunched up in his lap, feeling very self conscious.

“What exactly do you wanna know?”

“Does it… Is it supposed to, like… hurt?”

“Is sex supposed to hurt?” Johnny clarified. Jisung nodded. “Well, yeah, I mean that's like, half the fun, ya know? Of course it’s gonna hurt.”

“Really…? At school my teacher never said anything about that…”

“Well, it’s not her job to make you scared of stuff like that, is it? It’s just her job to tell you how it works, yeah? Not what it feels like.”

Jisung supposed that made sense. Of course his teacher wouldn’t want to scare kids out of growing up and having sex by telling them that it hurts, that seemed sensible enough.

“Does it… Does it always hurt? Or will it stop hurting one day?”

“If it’s good, it’s gonna hurt. There probably is a way to do it without it hurting much, but at that point like… all the fun is gone, ya know?”

Jisung nodded slowly. “Does it like… Does it hurt everyone?”

“What do you mean?”

“When you put your pee pee in someone, does it hurt? Or does it just hurt the person who you’re putting it in?” 

Johnny smiled a little as he listened to the question. “It just hurts the one being penetrated. The one putting it in them is doing them a favour by fucking them, so evolution made sure it wouldn’t hurt them. The one being fucked is just a whore, and whores deserve to be hurt.” He said it in such a matter-of-fact way, he almost convinced himself. 

Jisung nodded once more. He wasn’t quite sure what a whore was, but he already felt dumb enough just asking his Hyung about this kind of thing in the first place, so he couldn’t quite bring himself to bring it up.

“Is it… is it normal for two boys to, like… you know, to have sex?” He asked quietly.

“Yeah, it is. Why?” Johnny bit back a grin.

Jisung ignored the question by asking one of his own. “Who can have sex? Like, who should?”

“Anyone who wants to, I guess. You didn’t answer my question though. Why do you suddenly want to know all of this?”

Jisung chewed on his lip for a second. He didn’t really want to tell Johnny about what happened with Jaehyun, but he had been very kind and answered Jisung’s questions, so…

“Jaehyun Hyung and I… did it. Sex, I mean. We did sex together.”

“Ahhhhh, I see…” Johnny sat back in his chair and smiled for a minute before his brows furrowed. “Why did you need to ask me about this stuff then? Surely Jaehyun taught you most of it already, right?”

“Yeah, it’s just… It just really hurt…” Jisung paused for a second before admitting “It still hurts.”

“Where does it hurt?”

“My butt…”

“Want Hyung to have a look? Hyung knows all about these things, so I’ll know if there's anything wrong or if it’s just normal hurting, yeah?”

Jisung hadn’t quite expected that reaction, but frankly he was still in so much pain that having someone check it out sounded really good. 

“Yes please Hyung.” He said softly.

“Good boy.” Jisung felt his pee pee stir at the praise. “Take your pants off and lie down on the bed for me.”

He knew it had been coming, but the order still made him blush. Jisung did as he was told, not looking up to meet his Hyung’s eyes as he did so, feeling very out of place lying half naked on a bed in front of his Hyung. Memories of last night came to mind and Jisung had to will himself to be a good boy and not cover up his pee pee. He may have failed to be good for Jaehyun, but he would try his best to learn from his mistakes and be good for Johnny.

Johnny was just sitting back in his chair, watching the show. Despite having seen both photos and videos of Jisung’s cock, seeing it in person made him fight back a laugh. How fucking pathetic. 

If Johnny had previously had any issue with what the others were planning to do with Jisung, they were silenced as Johnny watched him quietly obey the orders given to him. He really was going to be the perfect little slut for them, wasn’t he? And besides, it’s not like he even had the option to fuck anyone, not with a prick that small. They were just speeding up the inevitable by turning him into their little cocksleeve, there was hardly a fault in that.

After a moment of simply raking his eyes up and down the smooth expanse for Jisung’s legs, Johnny stood up and walked over, joining him by perching on the edge of the bed.

Johnny started by rubbing his hand over Jisung’s thigh, watching how his little dicklet twitched at the touch and how his fingers curled into the bedsheets slightly. Johnny then grabbed his ankle, lifting it up off the bed as Jisung made a groan of displeasure. 

From this angle, Johnny could see his hole slightly, but it wasn’t enough for him. He sifted again, positioning himself properly between Jisung’s legs this time, watching as the boy beneath him tried to curl into himself slightly, as if it wasn’t far, far, too late to back out of this now.

Johnny grabbed his ankle again, smiling to himself as he got rewarded with a far better view of Jisung’s hole. It looked… It looked fucking wrecked. It was completely raw, the skin around his entrance inflamed, and angry. The rest of his ass was no better, his skin purpled with deep, ugly bruises, many of which taking the form of hand prints. No wonder it fucking hurt.

Johnny rubbed a finger over the opening and grinned as Jisung’s entire body reacted, twitching and spasming as Johnny’s finger kept moving. Jisung’s prick was reacting to the sensation too, chubbing up to it’s full pathetic height.

“Hyung’s going to have to feel inside you, alright bud? Otherwise I can’t know if you’re okay or not.”

Jisung had been worried his Hyung would suggest something like that, and he thought for a minute about just asking his Hyung to forget it and leave but he didn’t want to cause a scene. His Hyung was helping him. Just like Jaehyun Hyung had been. He was a good boy, he could handle this.

“Okay, just please… Please be gentle.” Jisung whimpered quietly. “Really sore, Hyung, gentle please.” He muttered, already being overcome by the same spacey feeling he had felt last night with Jaehyun.

Johnny almost melted at how sweetly Jisung was begging. What a precious little whore.

As much as Johnny just wanted to force his own cock into the abused hole in from of him and rape the little bitch until he cried and screamed and begged for mercy, he knew that causing permanent damage to the boy would only result in the others getting angry at him. As delightful as it would be to have Jisung all to himself, Johnny was still dead set on his fantasy of double penetration, and if the others were all mad at him there would be no one to help him fulfill it.

Instead, Johnny spit on his hand and then rubbed it over Jisung’s fluttering little pucker, admiring how it shined wetly afterward. Johnny added a little more spit to his finger, before pushing it in gently.

He felt around a little bit, Jisung trying his hardest not to moan when Johnny’s long finger started prodding against the spot inside him that made his toes curl and hair stand on end.

Johnny wasn’t exactly sure what he was feeling for, some kind of damage he supposed, but he couldn’t really feel anything. There was no obvious wound, and when he pulled his finger out there was no blood on it so he took it upon himself to declare that Jisung was fine.

Jisung breathed a sigh of relief at that. He should’ve known Jaehyun wouldn’t do anything wrong, Jaehyun was his Hyung after all and his Hyungs know best, but he had been nervous nevertheless. He really didn’t want to have to go to the hospital over this so he was glad that his Hyung could take care of him. 

“Thank you for checking, Hyung.” He said, trying to sound as calm as possible. He was let down by the fact that his prick was rock hard against his tummy and his face was flushed.

“No problem, baby.” Johnny replied, giving him a friendly smile. “Do you need some help with your little problem, or can you sort it out on your own?” He asked, nodding his head toward Jisung’s cock.

Jisung whimpered slightly, hands almost coming up off the sheets to cover himself, before he stopped at the memory of last night. He was a good boy. Good boys don’t touch, that's Hyung’s job.

“Jaehyun Hyung said that I shouldn't touch because I might hurt myself.” Jisung said quietly.

“So you need Hyung’s help?” Johnny asked again, fighting back a smile.

Jisung nodded shyly. 

“If I help you out, will you help Hyung out, too?” He was testing the waters by asking, he knew he could just take anything he wanted and Jisung wouldn’t be able to fight back, but he wanted to know how far gone he was. How much had they already ruined his mind?

“Taeyong Hyung said that I should let my Hyungs make the decisions.” Jisung said, hardly louder than a whisper.

“Good boy.” Came the response. 

Jisung went even redder, if that was humanly possible, when his dicklet hopped at the words.

Johnny just smiled again, before taking the tiny member between his index finger and thumb. He stroked it as much as he could with the limited space he had, but it seemed to be enough for Jisung, who whimpered and thrashed around at the feeling.

Johnny already knew that if he wasn’t having a go with Jisung’s ass this time he was going to use his mouth instead. To be nice, he decided to give Jisung the same luxury. 

He leant over and wrapped his lips around Jisung’s dick, only to be greeted by the loudest moan yet as Jisung tried and failed to process what he was feeling. It was no less overwhelming the second time and didn’t take long before Jisung was once again feeling the coil in his stomach begin to tighten.

He tried to choke out a warning to his Hyung that he was close, but the words came out a jumbled mess. Johnny knew what he was trying to say, but he chose to keep sucking regardless.

Soon enough, his mouth was filled with Jisung’s release as the boy beneath him shuddered his way through his orgasm. Johnny pulled off his prick with a wet pop and then swallowed, used to the taste after all the late night blowjobs he had given and received from the other rookies.

Jisung lay panting beneath him, his body twitching and spasming from aftershocks as Johnny raked his eyes over him.

Johnny took the opportunity to pull his phone out, getting a few good shots of the boy beneath him before he crawled up the bed until he was straddling Jisung’s chest.

He got some more good photos of Jisung’s confused and scared expressions as he opened his eyes to see his Hyung looming over him, phone in hand.

Jisung gulped as Johnny started palming himself over his pants. If Johnny’s pee pee looked anything like Jaehyun’s, Jisung knew he wasn’t going to enjoy this. 

Johnny started recording a video as he pulled his zipper down, reaching inside his underwear to pull out his cock.

It was fucking massive. Jisung went cross eyed trying to look at it as Johnny shifted forward even further, so he was almost seated on Jisung’s neck. Jisung was certain it had to be at least as big as his forearm, and certainly just as wide. There was absolutely no way he could fit that down his throat, surely not.

Johnny filmed Jisung shaking his head frantically, trying to turn away from his Hyung’s cock, as if he had a say in anything that happened to him.

“Open up, baby.” Johnny said in a singsong way, using his spare hand to grab his cock and smack it against Jisung’s face. It was so large that it could reach from Jisung’s chin to his forehead, and Johnny salavated at the sheer size difference between the two of them. 

Jisung tried to clench his jaw and suck his lips in to avoid having to open his mouth but Johnny just tutted and blocked his nose. Jisung’s eyes grew wide as he realised he had no alternative way of breathing and he gazed up at Johnny, and the camera lens, in terror.

Hesitantly, he opened his mouth, just slightly, to let some precious oxygen in. Johnny allowed him a millisecond to get his air before yanking his jaw open and forcing his cock in.

Immediately it seemed to fill the entirety of Jisung’s mouth, but he could only lay there in shock as Johnny kept pushing and the length kept being fed deeper and deeper into his throat. 

He gagged loudly but Johnny didn’t let up, just groaning at the feeling of Jisung’s velvety throat tightening even further around his cock. What a brilliant little cockwhore. All Johnny could hope was that the phone audio would do the sounds justice. 

Jisung struggled frantically, making as much noise as possible while he kicked and scrabbled around on the bed, his head pinned down on the sheets by the weight of Johnny on top of him.

Johnny drew his cock out of Jisung’s throat for a minute to let him breathe and cough up a mixture of saliva and precum before pushing back in, this time thrusting repeatedly deep into Jisung’s throat. 

The noise Jisung was making didn’t go unnoticed, however. Johnny could hear the door behind him open up and some footsteps shuffle in.

He didn’t need to check over his shoulder to know it was Mark. The two had planned to grab dinner together, and Johnny knew Mark would come looking for him sooner or later.

Johnny stopped the video and pulled out begrudgingly, awarded with the sound of violent retching and sobs as he climbed off Jisung’s neck.

Mark was palming himself through his pants and on Johnny’s signal he approached the bed.

“Get in the position I was in, his throats amazing.”

Mark was a more recent addition to the group chat, and despite being turned on by the sight of Johnny wrecking Jisung’s throat, he was still a little hesitant about participating in the group's plans for the boy. 

“Uhhh…” Mark stood dumbly, taking in the sight in front of him.

“He wants it, don’t worry.” Johnny reassured him. Jisung was still coughing up spit and trying to regulate his breathing, not paying any attention to the new arrival in the room.

“You’re… You’re sure? He looks-”

“Mark, you know just as well as I do that this is what’s best for him. Jaehyun’s already started him down this path, it’s too late to turn back now. If he didn’t want it, he would’ve put up a fight last night. You’ve seen the videos, you know how much of a whore he is. Now, fuck his throat.”

Mark nodded. He had watched the videos, and he had came far too hard watching Jisung fall apart on Jaehyun’s cock to try and take the moral high ground now. Besides, he had managed to work himself up to full hardness by admiring the sight of the boy in front of him, so the thought of using him to get off was even more appealing than it had been previously.

Jisung shook his head frantically as Mark approached. His throat was already feeling raw from Johnny’s treatment, he didn’t want to keep going. But he had to. They are his Hyungs. They know best.

Jisung relaxed slightly upon seeing Mark’s cock. It was still far larger than Jisung’s own, but at least it was smaller than Johnny’s. 

Jisung opened his mouth with only some minor coercion needed, and Mark slid into the warmth. 

Despite the fact that Mark’s cock was still large enough to hit the back of his throat and make him gag, Jisung found it far easier to cope with than Johnny’s. He still teared up over it, struggled to breathe and tried to squirm away, but it was better.

The fact that Mark was making such pretty noises didn’t hurt either. Where Jaehyun and Johnny had either groaned slightly or panted, Mark was letting out small moans near constantly, his enjoyment of Jisung’s mouth made plainly obvious. 

Jisung found himself feeling a little proud, he was able to help his Hyung’s have fun. Mark was feeling good. He was being a good boy, right?

Johnny, sitting off to the side and watching the way Mark ground down against Jisung’s face, moaning as he could feel the boy's tongue rub against the underside of his cock, watched as Jisung’s pathetic little prick started perking up again. Johnny scoffed, leaning over and bringing his hand down on Jisung’s dicklet in a hard, sudden smack.

The scream Jisung let out reverberated around the cock in his mouth and Mark in turn moaned loudly at the feeling. Against all odds or reason, Jisung could feel his body react to the sound, to the knowledge that his pain was bringing pleasure to his Hyung. Mark continued thrusting harshly into Jisung’s mouth as Jisung’s cock kept hardening.

Johnny laughed as he watched the sequence of events unfold before him. 

“Do th- do that again.” Mark said over his shoulder.

“I thought it would be a punish-” Johnny cut himself off with another fit of laughter. “A punishment, but it just made him harder.”

“Do it again, then.” Mark groaned.

“Fucking.” Another smack, this time landing squarely on Jisung’s balls, resulted in another scream muffled by Mark’s cock. “Pain.” Another. “Slut.” Another.

Jisung was writhing around, pinned down by Mark’s weight over his neck and shoulders, trying desperately to protect himself by drawing his legs up close to his torso.

Johnny simply hooked his arm around Jisung’s legs, drawing them back further so that his mottled ass and raw hole were fully exposed. Jisung whimpered. Mark moaned.

Johnny rubbed his large palm over the abused skin, tracing the handprints Jaehyun left behind. He rubbed his thumb over Jisung’s hole, loving the way the unexpected sensation caused him to choke loudly on Mark’s cock.

“You love this, don’t you?” Johnny asked with a grin, pulling up his phone camera once again. Mark pulled out, finally freeing Jisung’s mouth.

Jisung coughed and spluttered for a moment, before choking on his own spit as he tried to scream when Johnny brought his palm down hard on the flesh of his ass before letting go of his legs and letting his lower half fall back onto the bed with a bounce.

“Answer him.” Mark prompted.

“I don- I- What did you sa-” Jisung winced at how croaky his voice sounded.

“Say that you love it.” Johnny repeated, hitting the record button.

“I lo- love it.” Jisung whimpered. His throat sounded wrecked, and tears were steadily falling from his cheeks.

Johnny made sure to get some good closeups of his face, as well as a really nice angle that perfectly captured the tired, panicked, hurt look in his eyes when Mark slammed his cock back in and caused him to gag once more.

“What a beautiful little bitch.” Johnny praised. Jisung’s cock jumped at that, somehow still maintaining its hardness despite all the pain Jisung was in.

It didn’t take long for Mark to cum, having been brought close to the edge by the delicious feeling of Jisung gagging and screaming around his cock. His pace increased, growing frantic and uneven as he got close, before he let out a choked moan and stilled with his balls resting against Jisung’s chin, finishing down his throat and giving him no chance of spitting it out.

Jisung panicked for a moment as he felt his throat fill up with fluid, frantically trying to swallow fast enough that he wouldn’t suffocate. He hadn’t expected there to be this much to swallow, but he managed to get it all down and finally catch a breath once Mark pulled out.

“Good, right?” Johnny grinned at him.

Mark nodded in response, tired after having come down from his high.

“You order some food, I’ll come through to the lounge and join you once I’m done here, yeah?”

“Alright, yeah, sounds good.” Mark agreed, doing up his pants and making his way out of the room.

Jisung could hardly muster up the strength to cough anymore, his throat felt like it was still full of fluid and his jaw was aching. Johnny smiled down at him, shuffling closer on his knees. 

Jisung tried to whimper but no sound came out. He instead just shook his head.

Johnny looked down at the broken boy in front of him and decided it was only fair to give him a break. After all, he had only signed up to service Johnny, helping Mark out wasn’t part of the deal.

Johnny was nothing if not a fair and just man, so he instead opted to stroke himself in front of Jisung’s face, smearing some of the leftover saliva on Jisung’s chin over his cock to ease the slide.

Jisung could hardly look away, barely had the energy to do anything else but just lie there and let his Hyung do what he needed to do.

It wasn’t much longer until Johnny finished with a low moan as he angled his dick so that his cum lay in ribbons over Jisung’s tired features.

He took a few more photos of the sight, the image of such a beautiful boy covered in cum, saliva and tears deserved to be preserved forever. 

Johnny rubbed his hand over Jisung’s face, collecting up the substances in a delicious cocktail of misery and pain, before repositioning so he could comfortably reach Jisung’s tiny prick and finish him off again. After all, a good little pain slut deserves a reward!

Jisung came with a shudder, the last of his energy draining out of him alongside the tiny dribble of cum his balls offered up. Johnny wasn’t sure if he passed out from exhaustion or pleasure, but it hardly mattered.

After having tidied himself up a little, Johnny scooped up the unconscious, naked boy in his arms, and carried him through the dorm, passing Mark in the living room and giving him a friendly nod before heading out the door.

If Jisung had known that Johnny carried him down the hallway, into the elevator, and then through to his dorm room while naked and covered in cum, he would’ve never been able to recover from the scandal of it.

It’s a good thing then, that when he woke up in his own bed the next morning, his throat wrecked and his clothes mysteriously absent, that he could hardly remember the experience. All he knew was that he had seen Johnny in the evening, Jaehyun hadn’t caused any permanent damage to him, and he had been a good boy.

The details of why there was a crusty white substance all over his face, or why the other Dream members seemed to be looking at him strangely the next day were absent, but Jisung tried not to worry about it. 

So long as he had been a good boy, the things that happened to him or the conversations his Hyungs had with the other Dream members were hardly important, were they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, another cliffhanger. This isn't the chapter you all deserve (I'm sure you're all just as ready for the gangbang to be complete as I am) but it's the only one I can manage at the moment so yeah. I hope you've enjoyed your scraps and please rest assured that the future I have planned for this story will not let you down

**Author's Note:**

> this is the longest thing i have ever written. i literally cannot believe i actually did it. if anyone in my real life ever finds out about this i will instantly die oh my god


End file.
